


My Worst Enemy

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sparklings, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Megatron has always found Starscream to be more trouble than he was worth, but when the idea of gaining more of the rare Seeker breed is placed in his processor, the warlord decides he may as well learn how to take care of his new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"My lord, it was a mistake! Anyone could have made it!" Starscream yelped, backing away from his furious leader. 

"You always disappoint me, Starscream. I really have no use for you now." 

"Please, Lord Megatron! I live only to serve you!" Starscream mewled when he felt the harsh grip on his wing break through the metal. 

"You could have served me better. I am sure I can find another, more competent second." he growled, lifting Starscream easily off the ground. "Besides, you grovel far too much for my liking."

"Cast me out, then! Kill me! Just be done with it already!" Starscream blurted out before he could really think about what he might be doing for any chance of forgiveness. 

"Are you commanding me, Starscream?" the silver mech asked dangerously, blazing red optics on the Seeker. 

"Of course not, my Lord! You command me!" 

"Better...perhaps there is a little hope for you, yet." 

Starscream let out a terrible screeching wail when Megatron tore one of his wings free, hurling the bleeding appendage across the room. The warlord reveled in the sound and launched Starscream across the room as well, optics sharp and without a hint of mercy. 

"I will always command you, Starscream. I will always do what I like to you and right now I will beat you within an inch of your life!" he roared, grabbing Starscream by the neck.

Megatron crushed Starscream's neck cables and his vocalizer, causing the other mech to no longer speak. All he could do was make a few terrible keens of agony as the larger creature continued to rip him apart. 

It was a good earth hour before the warlord became bored with his little plaything. Plus the energon had begun to puddle on the floor. Starscream had most certainly had enough "training" for one day. 

Flexing his claws a little, Megatron turned to look at his ex second in command. For once in his long life he heard not a peep from the other mech. No whimpers, no cries, no groveling. Pleased he had made his point clear, he sent for Knock Out to bring him to the holding area on the ship. There was no use for such a creature anymore. 

'Just put him out of his misery like the animal he is.' he mused, cleaning off his claws when he returned to his throne room. 'I am sure Knock Out can do the job when he has a chance. No need for him to rush.'

Megatron smiled a little at the thought of Starscream suffering more. He would be begging for death by the time Knock Out made the energon poisoning and gave it to him. It was all such perfect revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream came back online after a day of nearly bleeding all of his life energon on the damp cell floor. He made a little groan and forced himself to his hands and knees so he could assess the damage better.

He hushed a gasp of horror when he saw his discarded wings in the cell corner and felt his left leg was entirely useless. His vocalizer had mended itself during the time he had been offline, where he now wished he could return to escape the madness of the world.

"My beautiful wings...that rusted brute has no idea what it's like..." he hissed, dragging himself over to the ruined pieces of silver grey metal and curling protectively around them.

For a few klicks Starscream rested, his processor going over the whole ordeal. It wasn't really the pain of being mauled that ached, but more the hurt of being truly useless. He covered his face with his claws when he thought of the Autobots and relived the day he had asked to join their side.

"Oh, what a fool you have been, Starscream." he whispered to himself, staring at the iron floor. "They didn't want you, either. What made you think that?"

Starscream knew he was truly alone now, so there was no harm in feeling the way he did. He was as low as could be, already at the bottom of the pile. Deciding he could sink no further, Starscream allowed himself to weep.

***

He missed his father a great deal now, the small Seeker remembering how safe he had felt when he was just a sparkling. The side he always hid from the others could emerge now in the darkness and seclusion of the cell, so he let the fragment of his thoughts out of its little cage so he could remember.

"I miss you." he whimpered, remembering Skystar well.

For a moment he relived his memory file of when he had first learned to fly with him while Skystar's mate waited below. He had been a good father, too. Skystar and Nightspark.

Letting out a happy squeal, sparkling Starscream dove into the sky with his father, laughing when Skystar caught him and turned him out of the way of a passing Seeker.

"Watch yourself, Starscream. I can't be losing you yet."

"Dad, I'm fine!" he assured, the memory fading as he landed and was hugged by Nightspark. His optics dulled a little when he realized he was back in the cell, the happiness he had felt only a figment of his memories..

"I'm just...fine." Starscream sighed, optics watering with optic fluid.

***

Megatron was busy for the next two earth days, working on decoding the location of the relics he needed to discover. He had entirely forgotten about Starscream until Knock Out came to speak with him.

"Lord Megatron, I heard you need my assistance." he said casually, watching his leader with interest.

"Yes, Knock Out. I need you to prepare some poison for me. Starscream needs to be taken care of, so to speak." the mech said darkly, not turning to look at his medic as he spoke.

"You really want to get rid of the Seeker for good? If he found someone he was compatible with you could have more Seekers." Knock Out said, knowing the Seeker breed were few.

"I do not want him passing along any glitches. He is full of them." Megatron snapped. "Just get the poison ready and give it to him."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

***

Starscream refused the small portions of energon he was offered, staying curled up in the far corner of the cell with his wings. The vehicon guards said nothing to Knock Out, assuming their leader wanted Starscream dead. If the Seeker helped the process, what harm was in that?

Another earth day went by and Starscream was starting to shut off for good, all his life energon being used up as his body continued to bleed it out. His vision became blurred and soon he was unable to move quickly.

'There. It's over...' he thought as the door grated open to reveal Knock Out.

"Good Primus! What in the Pit did you do?!" Knock Out yelped, seeing how weak the mech was.

'He hasn't refueled? He's trying to die this time.' the medic thought as he picked up Starscream and his broken wings. He would have to ask Megatron what he wanted done with him since he was already near death.

"What is that doing back here?!" Megatron roared, spotting Knock Out come into the control room with the limp body of Starscream in his arms.

"He's starved himself, Lord Megatron. He doesn't need the poison."

Megatron was a little surprised to find the Seeker had given up. Was he truly so broken? With a newfound interest, Megatron padded over and took Starscream from Knock Out.

"You will obey me, Starscream." he growled, watching the unfocused optics of the Seeker finally meet his.

"Yes..."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Megatron spat, making Starscream flinch a little.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Take him and have his wings reattached. He may be worth something after all. He might have learned his place for good."

"Yes, Lord Megatron. I will make him look even better than before."

The silver mech watched them go, his optics narrowed. That Starscream was trouble, but Knock Out was right. He was a dying breed of high class fliers and there might as well be some attempts to get a few more out of him before he was removed.

'He will be just like a little earth pet. Once I find a mate for him, we can gain a few sparklings with wings. After that, I can rid myself of him for good.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Starscream came out of the induced stasis and glanced around to find he was in Megatron's chambers. He also felt the reassuring weight of his wings back on and purred a little. He was fixed by some miracle of Primus himself. But why would he be in Megatron's quarters when the lord was the one who wanted him dead so badly? 

"Good, you've woken." the menacing voice of his leader growled from behind him. 

Starscream leapt up to face him and gagged when he found he was collared to the base of Megatron's berth like a beast. He picked up the length of energon fused chain and felt his energon processor sink. This was far too strong for him to break through, so the brief hope of escape was gone in a sparkbeat. 

"Are you pleased you have your wings back, Starscream? I couldn't have a pet without them." Megatron growled, looming over the Seeker. 

Starscream was ready to kill him. He was no pet! He did not deserve to be chained up and stared at! Plus he was on his hands and knees, all the more degrading. But he knew his words would only get him into more trouble, so he stayed silent. 

"You really have learned. I'm impressed, Starscream." Megatron purred, pacing back and forth. "Do you want some energon?" the warlord asked, turning to look at the Seeker. Starscream shrunk back under the berth to hide. 

Megatron strode over and grabbed the chain, pulling him back out. "I asked you a question, Starscream. Answer it!" 

"I...If you are willing to spare it, my Lord." Starscream yelped before covering his faceplate with his claws. Megatron rumbled deeply, so shocked at how Starscream had turned into the mech he always envisioned. 

"Yes, I have some extra for you, my pet." he said, taking a silver bowl from the berth and placing it on the floor in the reach of Starscream's chain. It was full of purple energon, the highest grade as well.

Starscream glanced up at Megatron, making sure he wasn't going to be kicked or hit or worse and approached the energon. He picked the bowl up in his hands and let out a terrible cry when his sore wings were struck. 

"You will drink it like the animal you are!" Megatron snarled as Starscream retreated back under the lip of the berth. 

Megatron growled. He was a little too skittish. But with time he would most likely come out of it. The silver mech decided Starscream would emerge if he thought he was alone and made his way to the control room to speak with Knock Out. 

Starscream did come out of hiding when Megatron left the room. He downed the whole bowl of energon and purred, resting for a klick. He gently tugged at the chain and huffed with defeat when it went taunt and showed no signs of being breakable. He was held fast. 

Deciding it was best if he didn't cause any trouble, Starscream retreated back under the small safety of the berth and curled up. At least he was alive. He could surely find a way out of the trouble if he behaved when the mech was around. Deeming all to be well and safe for the time being, Starscream began to go offline to rest up when the door to the room opened to reveal the silver mech. 

He didn't say a thing, just going about his own business at his computer desk. He stood there for a long while, tapping at the screen. Starscream went offline, figuring the lord was no longer interested in him. 

"Starscream, come." Megatron snapped, beckoning the Seeker like you would call a dog. Starscream came back online and obeyed, optics bleary from the deep recharge. 

He felt Megatron unlock his collar and pick him up under his arms. Starscream squirmed a little and made a fearful squeak before he could help himself, still keeping from saying a word. He wouldn't say a thing unless asked to answer. Usually talking got him into trouble. 

"Good pet, you learn quicker than I thought." Megatron said, placing Starscream on the berth. Megatron hated to admit the Seeker looked slightly innocent when he was still half offline, his vermillion optics dulled a little. 

"You need polishing and buffing." he grunted, seeing how Knock Out hand't bothered to do the work. 

A second later Knock Out padded inside the room with his polishing rag. "Which one of you is the lucky guy who gets to be polished by the master?" he asked, always the braggart. Megatron grunted.

"Starscream looks terrible after your little job on him. If he is to be my pet, he will not look anything but perfect." 

"Alright, Megatron." 

Megatron made a deep chested warning growl and Knock Out threw up his hands. 

"Lord Megatron." Knock Out corrected as he began to polish Starscream. 

Starscream hissed softly when Knock Out went a little too rough on the wings and snapped at the other mech. 

"Watch it!" 

"He needs a muzzle." Knock Out called to Megatron. 

"I do not need a muzzle! I am not an earth creature you can just-mphh!" 

Starscream went stock still when Megatron's huge hand clamped down over his mouth. Quivering a little, the Seeker hushed and did nothing to push the hand away. Knock Out didn't take much longer to finish, so he was glad of that. His wings ached, but that was nothing compared to when they had been ripped off. 

"So, are you going to train him to do any tricks?" Knock Out chuckled, patting Starscream's head when Megatron moved his hand. The warlord shrugged. 

"Perhaps I will." he mused, looking at Starscream with interest. Starscream shrunk down and tried to look weak and unthreatening. "Have you found a mate for him yet?" 

"He needs someone who's compatible. I will have to check the entire base to see if anyone would work. Then it all depends on whether he accepts their spark, which is highly unlikely." Knock Out explained. "I am compatible with him, but our sparks will not bond. No promise for sparklings there." he said, heading out the door. 

"Keep searching." 

"I will, I will. You can count on me."


	4. Chapter 4

 

Starscream hissed softly, working on clawing through the link of chain that kept him tied to the berth. He knew it was the thinnest and weakest link, so he went after it with a vigor. But the whole time he was starting to get used to his new life. It was degrading, yes, but he wasn't being hit or punished. 

"Starscream, come." 

Starscream came out from under his hiding place and was rewarded with the energon he was starving to get. The moment it was placed in front of him, he leapt at it with hungry need. He didn't care what Megatron thought of him right then, he was just hungry. 

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." he grunted when he was done, stretching out and laying down on the floor like a content cougar. Even though he was a cougar in a zoo, he was having a fine time. 

"I should have beaten you near death earlier! Your mood has improved a great deal." the warlord purred, unlocking the collar and picking up the petit Seeker. 

Starscream squirmed a little, claws digging into Megatron's arm plating. It didn't seem to bother the silver mech at all, which partly annoyed the Seeker. Was there nothing he could do to cause that brute any pain?! 

"You are a dying breed, Starscream." Megatron began, placing Starscream on his huge berth. The Seeker whined and clawed a little at his collar, nervous and honestly a little bored. 

"Yes, my Lord. I am one of few." 

"That is why I bothered to spare your sorry scrap, Starscream. I think you can provide us a few more Seekers before I remove you." 

"I am not having any sparklings! I mean, I don't have a bondmate." the Seeker yelped, backing away as Megatron grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. 

"That's the whole point. You had better pick one soon." 

"I can't just force that! My Lord Megatron, it is a very complex matter." 

"Knock Out is coming with a list of those you are compatible with and you will chose one to bond with by the next morning. I need the new Seekers as soon as possible."

"I am not having any sparklings that will be thrown into this war. You can kill me, but I will not do that to any sparkling of mine." Starscream said firmly, remembering why he had been created. It had been an act of love, not for need of a new soldier. 

"Starscream, you really must be fool. I will make you bond with someone. It can be forced, despite what you like to believe." 

"You wouldn't!" Starscream hissed, truly horrified at his fate. 

"Oh, but I would, Starscream." 

Starscream was about to lash out when the door opened and Knock Out padded in with a little list. He didn't seem happy, but he handed it over to the expectant warlord before stepping a good distance back. 

Megatron's optics narrowed and he spun on Knock Out. "This is all?! There is hardly a choice on here!" 

"We discussed the rarity of the breed, Lord Megatron. They are considered so rare because they do not often find bondmates at all." Knock Out explained, hands up in his own defense. 

Megatron grabbed Starscream and clipped his collar back onto the chain before handing the Seeker the list Knock Out had made of potential mates due to Starscream's spark makeup. Starscream stared at it in horror. There were few options and he liked none of them. 

"This is barely even a choice!" he yelped, claws ripping easily through the paper. "You had better kill me now and be done with it, Megatron." 

"You are going to chose or I will for you! I am giving you a night to think it over." 

Starscream retreated back under the berth and looked over the names on the list. Knock Out, two vehicons he barely knew, Dreadwing, and Megatron himself. The Seeker knew he wouldn't pick a wheeled transformer, so that narrowed it down to his all powerful lord or Dreadwing. Neither were of any interest to him. 

"I will not chose." Starscream said softly to himself as he settled down for recharge. No one could make him do anything he didn't like. 

***

"Starscream, come." 

Starscream muttered as he was woken from his rather pleasant recharge and came crawling out from under the berth. Today was the day he had to chose and most likely invoke the warlord's rage. 

"What do you want?" he snapped, vermillion optics narrowed. That got him a clout to the head, but nothing too damaging. 

"You insolent little rust heap, it is time for you to pick." Megatron said as Knock Out entered the room. 

"I chose...no one." Starscream said plainly, wings perked with defiance. 

"No one? Choose again, Starscream, before I do it for you!" 

"I will not take anyone! I would rather die than to be bonded to one of you inferior ground vehicles! And as for the ones with wings, I despise Dreadwing and I will never have you sire a single sparkling from me! It would be a disgrace!" Starscream roared before he lunged at Megatron. 

The silver mech looked like he could kill an entire army, but somehow restrained himself. He grabbed Starscream by his collar and threw him into Knock Out. 

"Forcebond him to me. I am going to make him suffer for the rest of his pitiful little existence!" Megatron snarled, teeth clenched. 

"My Lord, that can be quite risky for the both of you..." 

"Do it!" 

Knock Out quickly wrestled Starscream to the floor and tore open the Seeker's spark chamber. Motioning for Megatron to come closer, Knock Out managed to grab a tendril of Starscream's silver spark and hold it in between two claws. 

Megatron opened his spark chamber and hissed a little when his blazing red spark also had a tendril pinched between Knock Out's other claws. The medic gently pulled them close, ignoring Starscream's shrieks and pitiful pleading. 

"Almost done..." Knock Out murmured, finally bringing the spark tendrils together. 

There was a horrible chorus of roars from the two other mechs as their sparks bonded together. But since there was no real caring for the other, it was of the purest agony. Starscream offlined as the energy came to its peak and then dispersed, the shocking pain leaving him. Megatron also hushed, shutting his spark chamber and panting hard, scarlet optics flicking around nervously. He knew he was weaker now and was ready for any attacks. 

"Easy, there. It went well." Knock Out assured, patting his leader on his massive shoulder. "Starscream will come to soon. It's normal." 

Megatron nodded and made his way to the berth as Knock Out dragged Starscream back to his chain and attached the collar to it. He honestly felt a little sorry for the Seeker, knowing how much hurt was going to be in his spark after this. His kind were quite emotionally sensitive contrary to common belief. 

***

Starscream woke and let out a horrible keening wail, his spark aching terribly. This woke Megatron, whose spark was now in sync with the Seeker's. He groaned, feeling the wave of sorrow come over him from their invisible bond. 

"Stop that wretched screeching of yours!" Megatron snapped, rolling over on the berth. 

The Seeker hushed as commanded, but the overwhelming waves of agony kept washing over his spark. How awful this whole bonding ordeal was! Megatron clawed into the berth and forced himself to ignore it. It would get better with time, he was sure. It had to. Growling, he rolled over onto his chest plates, face pressed into the neatly folded blanket he used as a pillow. 

Unlucky for him, Starscream just grew more and more depressed. Each time Megatron called him, the creature barely dragged himself out from under the berth and curled up on the floor, wings drooping and optics dulled. It actually bothered the warlord to see him acting so out of character. 

"Starscream, I command you to attack me! Argue with me! Do something you used to!" Megatron ordered, kicking the Seeker hard in the chest. 

Starscream made a soft yelp and just took it, curling up tightly and not doing a thing to retaliate. Megatron swore and unclipped the collar from the chain. 

"Now fight me, you little coward!" 

Starscream just stared at him for a moment before looking at the floor. Megatron snarled when a piercing wave of hurt shot through him. This needed to stop. He grabbed Starscream again and held him so he was looking right at him. 

"Alright, you little wretch. What do you want me to do that will make you stop this insistent spark pain?!" 

"Oh, so now that it hurts you you wish to get rid of it! There isn't a way to break the bond now that you forced it!" Starscream hissed, although the hint of anger he sent across the bond was nearly nothing compared to the sorrow. 

"Now that we are bonded you may as well make the best of it. Besides, it is an honor for me to sire the sparklings." Megatron said, grinning proudly. 

"I should have picked Knock Out..." Starscream groaned. 

Megatron was about to reply when Starscream started to...cry? The silver mech dropped him instantly like he had burned him and backed up. What was happening? No one ever did that in front of him! 

"Stop it! Stop!" the mech roared, clawing at his spark chamber as the other creature whimpered and sobbed, coolant fluid rolling down his face plate. 

For once Megatron knew he had made a huge mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Megatron practically ran from the room, rushing into med bay. Knock Out glanced over his crimson shoulder, optics wide. 

"Are you ill, my liege?" he asked, leaning against the medical berth. Megatron shook his head. 

"You have to tell me how to break the bond! He's driving me mad!" Megatron roared, as he spoke feeling the other mech's pain in his spark. 

"I can't break the bond, but you can try to get along with Starscream. If you let him have some freedom, he might come around. Seekers are programmed to be very affectionate if given the right situations and environment." Knock Out offered, trying to be some form of help. He had done his research on the species and found many interesting little facts. 

"He will flee if I allow him off the chain! I am not having the piece of slag run off." Megatron snapped. 

"Then just take him off when you are there." Knock Out said, as if it were obvious. 

"And how exactly am I supposed to be "affectionate" with him?" 

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being held or told he's worth something. He needs to know you care, or at least have the illusion you do." 

"And this will make him cease sending the pain across the bond?" Megatron asked, claws on his spark chamber. Knock Out nodded. 

"If you make him happy, you will know." Knock Out chuckled, but was cut short when the silver mech grabbed him by his neck. 

"If you mention this to anyone, I will revel in scattering your remains about the ship. Is that understood?" he asked, sharp teeth inches from Knock Out's face. 

"Of course, Lord Megatron! I would never think of it!" the sports car assured, hands up. Megatron made a satisfied huff. 

"Good. Now I will be busy." 

Megatron returned to his chambers and picked Starscream right up, the Seeker not having moved an inch from where he had been left. The warlord looked at him, glad to see the terrible crying had been turned off. 

"You are going to be happy." he demanded, placing him on the berth. "What would make you content?" 

"Not being bonded to you!" was the snappy retort. Megatron growled and made an advance to hit him. Starscream hissed and threw up his hands. 

"Not being hit would make me happy!" he squeaked, surprised when Megatron backed down. 

"Are you happy yet?" he demanded, leaning in close. Starscream backed up against the wall, quivering a little. 

"Well, I am feeling more than claustrophobic in this stuffy room. I would like to go flying." he spluttered, trying to think of anything. The sadistic mech was asking, wasn't he? So the offer just had to be taken.

"Yes, yes, flying sounds nice." Megatron rumbled happily, also missing the air.

"Without you." 

"Oh." Megatron said, honestly a little crestfallen. 

Starscream felt the pang of hurt in his spark and sighed. Perhaps he was being a little harsh. Then his processor kicked in. What was he thinking?! Megatron just wanted to use him before he was "disposed" ever so nicely! 

"Fine, you can go." 

"I do not want to go flying with you!" Megatron snarled, gnashing his teeth. Why would be want to go when he wasn't wanted? The silver mech made a softer growl and chose to ignore the Seeker. 

"Alright, alright! Can I leave?"

"I will tell Soundwave to accompany you." 

With that Megatron let Starscream leave the room, not a hint of protest or anger in his frame. Starscream could feel the small hint of hurt across the bond still, but he chose to ignore it. Let the brute suffer! 

Before he knew it, the Seeker found himself outside the Nemesis with Soundwave lurking behind. He transformed and took to the sky, feeling great for once in a long while. He was nearly free! Making a happy purr in his engines, the F-15 did a complicated arial loop before spiraling back towards the ship. 

Meanwhile, back in his quarters, Megatron could feel his bondmate's happiness across the bond, the pure elation of flying being silently communicated. Rumbling contently, Megatron stretched out on the berth. Perhaps now he could get a good and well deserved recharge...

"For a big silver frag like you, you do have a spark in there somewhere." Starscream announced, bursting through the doors with Soundwave at his back. "Oh..." he trailed off when he saw Megatron trying to rest. 

"Silence! I am recharging!" the mech roared, anger flaring through the bond. Starscream quickly hushed and skittered under the berth, optics wide as he awaited punishment. 

But the anger faded quickly and a content feeling was shared between the two. Starscream purred and rolled over onto his back, drawing some little designs in the underside of the berth. It made a terrible grating noise at one point and he swore he was going to get it. 

"Starscream, you are more trouble than you are worth." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" 

"Mmmmhhh." 

Starscream, no longer being secured to the berth by the chain, decided he could peek and see if the warlord was actually recharging at all. He softly stood and peered at the leader's face plate and saw his optic lids were closed and he was breathing evenly through his vents. So he was recharging now. 

Starscream took a good look, finding Megatron to be far less appalling now that he was asleep and on his side. He looked...cute? Starscream wasn't sure how that word got into his processor, but it did. The forcebond had messed with his thoughts for sure...

Starscream loosed a nervous whine when Megatron made a rumbling sigh and rolled over, stretching a little before he came to rest on his chest plates. Making a little grunt, the creature's clawed hand subconsciously searched for his other folded blanket pillow. 

Starscream nervously reached out and nudged the expensive pile of fabric closer so Megatron could reach it. A small smile crept onto the Seeker's lips as Megatron made a soft purr of happiness and pulled it closer once he hooked it with a claw.

'I hate him! I am not supposed to like being around him! NO NO NO!' Starscream thought, hate and fear pulsing from his bond to Megatron's. 

"What is going on?!" the silver mech bellowed, waking in a second. "Starscream!" he hissed, searching around for him. 

He found the mech on the floor where he should be, obviously having some form of recharge sparkfear, which was much like a human's nightmare. He grumbled and picked the Seeker up, shaking him a little. 

"It is only a figment of your memory processor! Starscream, wake up!" he snapped.

Starscream opened his optics lids, faking the whole thing. Apparently Megatron was tired. He would have caught the act if he had been any more alert. 

"I am quite alright, my lord. Just a terrible sparkfear." 

"Hummph. Get some sleep." he said firmly, shoving the Seeker roughly back under the berth. 

Starscream smiled when the larger creature settled back down above him. That was as much affection as that mech would give. Considering Megatron's past mood toward him, Starscream considered this a victory.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Starscream woke halfway through the night, the bond channeling pure terror. He leapt up, hitting his head on the lip of the berth. Muttering a curse, the Seeker peered at Megatron, who was tossing and turning in the berth, claws gouging into the sides. 

"Megatron! Megatron, get up!" he shouted, clawing at his spark chamber. The fear was terrible to endure and he knew if the warlord woke it would pass. 

"What?!" Megatron roared suddenly, sitting bolt upright. 

Starscream skittered back under the berth, glad to feel the emotion of fear fading quickly across the bond like fog in sunlight. He could hear Megatron venting heavily, the sparkfear obviously having been a bad one to get him so worked up. 

Megatron got up and began to pace, trying to calm himself enough to get back to his recharge. Starscream watched but said nothing, knowing when Megatron paced it was best not to bother him at all. So the other mech decided to occupy himself by drawing more curses into the underside of the berth. 

"Starscream!" 

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" 

"If I find a single word against me under that berth I will wring your neck." 

Starscream made a terrified gasp and quickly began clawing the words out. Megatron smirked a little, padding closer. He bent down and picked Starscream up under his arms and looked him over a little. 

"Go fetch my polish. I need something to keep my processor busy."

"Yes, Lord Megatron. Anything else you would like?" Starscream asked, a hint of annoyance in his vocalizer. Megatron thought a moment before running a claw lightly along Starscream's cheek. 

"I think my claws are slightly dull. Bring me my file as well, pet." 

"As you wish, oh glorious lord-" 

"Don't push your luck. I am trying to hold my temper and you are not helping." Megatron warned, optics blazing as rage flashed across the bond. Starscream yelped and dashed off to the table where Megatron kept his grooming items. 

'And to think he accuses me of over preening! He has the best polish made!' Starscream thought, grabbing the polishing rag and tub of polish and Megatron's iron file.

"Here you are, my Lord." 

Megatron gave him a blank look. "I will not be doing this myself. Hurry up!" he snapped, rolling onto his side and waiting. 

Starscream took the file and held Megatron's powerful hand in his, starting to file the claws to even sharper points. He was surprised as he began to hear a soft rumbling from the warlord. It seemed he was doing a good job so far. Continuing with each claw on both hands, Starscream was rewarded with slightly louder rumbling. 

"Where would you like the polish, Lord Megatron?" 

"On me, you idiot!" 

Starscream began polishing the warlord's shoulder, the cruelly sharp metal looking all the more lethal as it began to shine a startling platinum. It was surprising, considering everyone thought Megatron was silver colored. 

As Starscream worked, the content rumbling returned and soon became more of a grunting snore. Starscream had worked over both shoulders and arms, back, chest, and was just now finishing the helm. 

He couldn't help smiling a little. The warlord was fast asleep now, venting evenly and entirely content across the bond. Being the kind of mech he was, Starscream decided to try a little something. He hadn't polished Megatron's hips or legs yet...

Quickly working his way down, he heard Megatron begin to growl a little. That probably was a warning, but Starscream chose to ignore it as he continued to work down his lord's left leg. He finished the polishing within the hour, his master still sleeping peacefully. 

As Starscream went to polish the warlord's neck cables, he felt a strong hand latch onto his arm. There was a little squeak from Starscream as Megatron easily pulled him onto the berth and curled up around him, making a deep chested rumble. 

Starscream knew better than to fight it. The lord was fast asleep and was subconsciously looking for his second pillow, which had migrated too far out of his reach. So he had grabbed the closest thing; Starscream. 

The Seeker whimpered a little when Megatron made a soft snort in his sleep and rolled halfway onto his back, still latched onto his companion. Starscream groaned when the massive creature began to snore. And this wasn't the soft kind of snore, either. 

'Oh, shut up, you big scrap heap! Shut up! Uhhhg!' Starscream thought, although he was settling into the berth as he silently complained. 

Megatron was a whole lot warmer than the floor and Starscream got to use the second folded pice of cloth for a pillow. Earth cloth was surprisingly wonderful. Who knew a flesh creature could create something so nice? He made a little purring sigh and relaxed, deciding it was best to get a good rest before he was punished tomorrow. 

***

Megatron woke well before Starscream, stretching out and flexing his shiny and newly sharpened claws. He yawned a little and rolled over to see Starscream was curled up beside him using one of his earthling cloth pillows!

"What are you doing in my berth?" Megatron snarled, pouncing on him like a tiger would a gazelle. Starscream woke with a shriek and covered his face plate with his hands. 

"I was polishing you and-and-"

"And what, you stuttering fool?!"

"And you pulled me onto the berth with you! It's not my fault this time!" 

"Oh, it isn't? Well, that is a first." Megatron hissed, placing his clawed hand over Starscream's throat. The Seeker stiffened, his fear touching Megatron's spark across the bond. For a moment it made him reconsider.

"Punish me if you will, my liege." Starscream sighed, optics a little dull. 

"I will allow you this one time to escape my wrath, pet. I am sure you will do something more idiotic later that I can punish." Megatron decided, shoving Starscream out of his berth and onto the floor. 

Starscream made a nasty curse at him and found he was back chained to the berth once Megatron woke up enough. He clawed a little at the collar and narrowed his optics at Megatron. How he hated that monster! There had to be a way to kill him somehow and Starscream vowed to find it. 

"I have many things to do today. You, my pet, will remain here. I can't have my bondmate get ruined in battle." Megatron said as he strode to the door. 

"I am not your pet!" 

"Oh, and I just remembered! Once I return you will be visiting Knock Out. I can't be getting any viruses from you." Megatron said with a grin, knowing Starscream was one of the most fussy creatures when it came to exams. 

"I am perfectly healthy! I would worry what kind of a glitch you would give me!" he retorted as the door slammed shut, leaving him to panic about seeing the medic later.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Starscream worked the entire time Megatron was gone on the chain link, his claws dulling from the constant grinding against the other metal. He couldn't care less if it got him out of the mess he was in. Panting a little, he vainly tugged at the chain, a small gouge in the metal after a good three earth hours at work. He needed weeks to get anywhere...Then the door opened. 

Megatron entered, footfalls heavy but well balanced. He was not a clumsy creature at all. Starscream pressed as far back as he could against the back wall of the room and prayed by some miracle Megatron couldn't reach him. He got ready to lash out with his claws when Megatron got closer. 

Starscream let out a shriek when he was grabbed from behind, easily dragged out from under the berth by his legs. He twisted to retaliate and thought better of it when he saw Megatron's glare. If looks could kill, that would have been more than enough. 

"Come, Starscream." he ordered, unclipping the chain from the collar as he hauled the Seeker to his pedes.

"My Lord, I really think this is unnecessary!" Starscream insisted, hooking his claws into the side of the berth so Megatron had to yank him free and drag him by the collar to the door. 

"We shall see, Starscream. I would rather be safe than sorry."

"I am perfectly healthy!" Starscream shouted, digging his heels in as he was pulled closer to the door. 

"Am I going to have to carry you there?" Megatron hissed, knowing that would cease the struggling for a little while.

"Carry me? Carry me?! You can barely carry that huge aft of yours, you-mmmph!"

Megatron clamped a hand over Starscream's mouth before he picked him right up and carried him the rest of the way into the med bay, the Seeker kicking, clawing, and making muffled curses and shouts. 

"Glad you could make it." Knock Out said, optics rolling a little.

"He's your problem now. I will be back in an Earth hour." Megatron snapped, dumping a furious Starscream on the medical berth.

"Breakdown, would you mind keeping a hold on him while I work?" Knock Out called to his assistant. 

"Sure, Knocks." he said, one hand holding Starscream by the collar as the Seeker squirmed and thrashed.

"Not now, Breakdown!" Knock Out yelped, feeling the other mech give his aft a little pinch. The two were more than just partners during missions and Breakdown liked to remind him of that at the worst times. 

"Alright, do you feel anything is malfunctioning, hurting, or otherwise causing trouble?" Knock Out asked flatly, the usual routine kicking in as he examined Starscream's optics and neck cables. 

"I'm just fine, you slagging idiot!" Starscream shouted as Knock Out prodded at his wing connections. 

"It never hurts to make sure. Well, unless you're due for some kind of virus protection." Knock Out said as Starscream started clawing into Breakdown. 

"I do not get viruses!" 

"You might if you mate with Megatron and drop your firewalls!" Knock Out retorted, jabbing at Starscream's abdominal cables. 

"I am not mating with him!" 

"Oh? I think he believes you are."

Starscream made a louder squeak of surprise when Knock Out pressed a cold sensor into his middle. Breakdown held him steady and grunted a little when the Seeker got his claws through his arm plating. 

"Watch it, Starscream!" he muttered, although the mild pain was nothing to worry him. It was merely annoying. 

"I am not here to be bred like some Earth animal!" 

"Megatron would disagree, Starscream. Now hold still..." Knock out said, spreading the Seeker's legs a little. 

"Oh, no! That is NOT being checked!" 

"Just deal with it, Starscream!" Knock Out snapped, spreading some oil on his hand to make the whole thing a little easier. 

Starscream made a deep growl and suddenly a loud shriek when he was so unpleasantly surprised. He writhed while Knock Out poked and prodded, the Seeker more than uncomfortable.

"Well, so far you seem just fine, although I think you should get the newest anti-virus I have." Knock Out said, washing off his hand before getting the syringe. 

Starscream saw the terrifyingly long needle and felt like he might purge. Knock Out gave him a concerned look for a moment, wondering what was wrong with the strange creature. Just as he shrugged it off and took Starscream's arm, the mech shut offline.

"Did he really pass out?" Breakdown asked after Knock Out finished administering the new anti-virus. The sports car shrugged. 

"He's sensitive."

"And so are you, little one."

"I am not little!" 

"You're much smaller than me!" Breakdown growled lovingly, nuzzling Knock Out a little. The surge of love and longing across his bond nearly overwhelmed Knock Out.

"Once Megatron gets him we can, I promise." 

"How long will that be?" 

"Oh, a few minutes. He's always timely." 

***

Megatron returned just when Knock Out had predicted. He quickly grabbed the still offlined Starscream and shoved him into his leader's arms. 

"What's wrong with him?" Megatron sighed, optics unimpressed. Knock Out waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm sure you heard of his little...issue...with needles?" 

"One of his many issues, I assure you." the mech grunted, shifting Starscream a little so his neck wouldn't bother him when he came online again. Knock Out noticed the subtle act and smiled inwardly.

"He got the newest anti-virus and is quite healthy. His kind are known for it." Knock Out explained, patting Starscream's wing. "And if you need any advise or information about anything, let me know."

"He's entirely clean? I will not have a glitch passed on from the little wretch."

"Entirely clean. Never had a mate in his life." Knock Out assured, a little smirk on his lips. "You might want to warn him that-"

"He doesn't need warnings, he will just take it." Megatron snapped, turning and carrying his little prize out of med bay. 

"Glad I'm not bonded to that." Breakdown said, padding over to his partner. Knock Out made a little grunt when he was suddenly picked up and slung over the larger mech's shoulder. 

"Watch the paint!" 

"I can fix you up after."

"So you plan on being rough?" 

"Of course." 

"Bring it on, sweetspark."


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Stop whining." Megatron snapped as Starscream swatted at the larger mech's hand. 

"I can't help it! It aches!" 

"Let me see it!"

Starscream groaned, allowing the warlord to take his throbbing arm. The little anti-virus shot had caused him quite a lot of pain. Megatron had felt his partner's discomfort over the bond and had decided he would just fix Starscream up and then he could be left in peace. 

"Don't touch it..."

"Starscream, it is such a little thing. It cannot hurt that much."

"But it does!"

"Shut up." Megatron ordered, gently pressing a warm metal cloth against the slightly swollen energon veins. It was such thin metal woven together it was nearly as soft as an Earth cloth and a lot less fragile.

Starscream mewled loudly, trying to pull away. Megatron made a soft snort when the Seeker rolled over on the berth, still struggling to get his arm out of the way. He continued to hold the cloth there, smiling inwardly when the swelling eased a little. 

"Stop..."

"No more whining!" 

Starscream did hush once the swelling eased, Megatron being uncharacteristically gentle. The Seeker watched him, the optics of the other creature focused on Starscream's hurt. 

"Thank you?"

"Hummph. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"And why is that?" 

"None of your concern."

Starscream was shoved off the berth onto the floor again, making a little whimper instead of a curse that time. Megatron stretched out, muscle like cables rippling under his plating as he settled down. Starscream was a little surprised he was not being punished or yelled at for something, still waiting for the other mech to make some form of attack. But nothing came.

That night was much worse than yesterday's. Starscream's arm ached constantly while Megatron seemed to be having his sparkfears all over again. He woke with a little shout, venting hard and looking around as if ready for an attack. All he found was the small form of Starscream curled up on the floor at the foot of the berth. 

"Can't recharge?" Megatron grunted, standing up with a tired huff. Starscream rolled onto his back, yawning a little. 

"No...you, too?" 

There was a little grunt in reply and Megatron offered a hand to his bondmate. 

"Are you interested in flying?" 

"Of course, my Lord." Starscream said, a little surprised with the change in attitude towards him. Perhaps the warlord was just extremely tired and delusional. 

The two were soon out of the ship, standing together as they looked into the expanses of space. It was oddly peaceful, the shimmering stars and planets like tiny gems in a dark mine. Before Starscream knew it, he was leaning against Megatron's warm shoulder, feeling tired. The silver mech made a little grunt of surprise and shook him off. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Since we are bonded, I figured it was in our best interest to try and love each other."

"I do not love anything!" 

"Right, how foolish of me to think so." Starscream growled sarcastically, hurt sent out across the invisible bond as his wings drooped a little. 

"Do not guilt me into anything, you little scrap. False feelings will not help either of us."

"Who said it was false?" Starscream snapped before he could stop himself. He knew how he felt and he wasn't faking it. "Go fly on your own. I'm going back to recharge."

Megatron ignored the Seeker as he went back to their chambers. He glanced back at the last moment to see Starscream's wings were drooping and his hurt was being badly held back. The bond was not something he could really control. 

Megatron didn't bother to go flying. He just stood there, watching the stars. Perhaps he should go back and try to make the miserable creature happy again. With a little sigh, he retreated back to his quarters and pushed open the door very softly, assuming Starscream would be recharging. 

The mech was doing just that, curled up in his usual place under the berth. Sighing a little, Megatron forced himself not to care. But the bond was changing him whether her liked it or not. 

Bending down, the warlord gently picked Starscream up, holding him in his arms for a moment, looking purely confused. What was he thinking? He was so sick of thinking, really, so he ignored his processor and aggressive nature for a moment as he sat down on the berth with Starscream still sleeping in his arms. 

Starscream looked content when he slept, snoring softly and making the occasional mumble or twitch. Megatron inwardly groaned. He cared about the little monster now whether he liked it or not. His awful, pitiful, whiney, and foolish personality could be rather amusing and nothing he did was that unforgivable, the more he thought about it...

"How much I hate you..." Megatron sighed, starting to stroke the Seeker's handsome wings with one hand. 

Megatron nearly dropped him when Starscream's optic lids opened and the mech stared at him with puzzlement. But he said nothing. Not a single thing as he shifted and settled back down. 

"I hate you, too." was a soft answer a few klicks later.

Megatron smiled for once in a long time, continuing to stroke the little creature until he fell back into recharge. Perhaps he could learn how to love something. He was a smart mech, so he would surely figure it out. 

***

"Breakdown!" Knock Out warned, shifting under his partner. The other mech made a little whine. 

"Awww, what now, Knocks?" 

"Be gentle, I've had a long day."

"I know! Primus, you always think I'm such a brute."

"But I love you." Knock Out purred, nuzzling Breakdown's jaw. It was a little hard, considering Breakdown was draped clumsily over his back, but still. Knock Out didn't mind. 

"I love you more." Breakdown said, nipping a little as Knock Out's little ear-like audio receptors. 

"Stop!" he whined, trying to squirm around. "You know how sensitive those a-"

Knock Out let loose a loud squawk of surprise and pain when his mate decided to start the sparkmaking without a warning. The sports car mewled loudly, trying to get out from under his partner. It hurt.

"Just relax, Knock Out, I've gotcha." 

"That's what I'm worried about." Knock Out groaned softly, lithe form shuddering a little. 

"Trust me, I'll be gentle with you." the larger mech huffed, mouthing at his partner's neck wiring. Knock Out made a short gasp when Breakdown shifted a little, causing some discomfort.

"Quit moving around!"

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" 

"Sometimes I wonder how I deal with you at all." Knock Out purred, the pain starting to ebb away. 

Thank Primus he had been allowed to pick his own mate. It was frowned upon, but they couldn't care. After all, no one would ever find out. Knock Out continued to tell himself that as the night went on. Just as long as his firewalls held, there would be no unwanted sparklings and not a worry in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

"I haven't had a good recharge in days. Get out so I may be in peace."

"Oh, aren't you lovely."

"Starscream, shut up."

Starscream flicked his wings a little. "Make me."

Megatron made a deep chested rumble and watched the Seeker. Every day he began to find the other mech more and more...interesting. Perhaps the forcebond had been a terrible idea, but he would not be caught dead admitting that. 

Starscream knew he was going to be punished for that little remark and got ready to bolt, claws ready and wings held high. Megatron's predatory instincts flare and he was instantly giving chase. 

"I didn't mean it!" Starscream yelped when Megatron dragged him to the ground by his wings. 

"I can make you do anything I like, Starscream. In fact, how about we start your training? You may as well learn some tricks."

"I AM NOT A PET!"

"Then you will be a slave and you will still do as I ask." Megatron countered, grinning widely at his prey. Starscream groaned. 

"What tricks, oh glorious master?" 

"Playing dead would be quite useful since you already mastered "beg."

"Oh, ha ha. I do not beg like a flesh creature." Starscream retorted as Megatron fired up his fusion cannon.

"Beg." Megatron chuckled when he saw Starscream's optics grow huge in terror. 

"I didn't do anything! Really! I am yours to command as always!"

"Good boy." Megatron laughed a little, petting Starscream's head like a faithful beast. Starscream said nothing, just laying there glaring at him. 

"I am not good."

"Oh?" Megatron said, a hint of interest in his voice. "And how are you bad, my pet?"

"I just am! I kill mechs, I ruin worlds, I-"

"-Fall in love with warlords?" Megatron purred, optics bright. "I know how you feel, Starscream. The bond will not hide it."

"I-I-I do not love you! Where did you get such a foolish notion?!" Starscream spluttered as Megatron picked him right up and slung him over a shoulder. 

"Starscream, playing the fool is not going to do anything of value for you."

"I am not a fool!"

"You whine so much, my little Seeker. It is not very becoming."

Starscream was shocked at the mood swing Megatron was going through. Maybe he did have some kind of virus after all. The Seeker nervously shifted when he was set on the berth and watched closely as the larger mech started to pace. 

"I was not created to care for anything and yet here I am thinking of you as a companion." Megatron began, shaking his head a little. 

"Maybe it isn't a bad thing?" 

"I loathe you, Starscream. You are a backstabber and a traitor, yet I find you oddly intriguing." the warlord said, watching as Starscream slipped off the berth and made his way over to the polish.

"May I?" Starscream asked, holding up the polishing rag. Megatron rolled his optics but waved his hand to say it was fine. It was such a casual thing, it was odd for the two killers to be so at ease with one another.

"Are you listening to anything? Or are you just as dim as I like to believe?" Megatron asked, padding closer as the Seeker started preening. 

"I only play the part of the fool." Starscream retorted, fussing over his wings. 

"Is it true that a Seeker's wings are so sensitive?" Megatron asked, processor lost to instincts of lust and pure curiosity.

"I would have thought you would know, oh powerful leader. Our wings are extremely sensitive."

"How so?" 

"Well,-"

Starscream went stock still when he felt massive claws curling around his wings. He made a tiny whine as Megatron ran his hands along the undersides to the tips, claws grazing across the paint so lightly he didn't leave a single scratch. 

Seeing how this was working on Starscream, Megatron leaned closer so his jaw was pressed against Starscream's cheek. He could feel the fear and the excitement through the bond and he could physically feel the Seeker trembling under his hold. How perfect it all was, to be truly in control of another being.

"You really are such a fascinating creature." Megatron growled, husky voice inviting as ever. 

"Megatron..."

 

(If you don't like sparkmaking, I suggest you skip this little section. If you don't mind {it's not very graphic} then read on!)

 

The silver mech ignored him entirely, easily herding the Seeker back to the berth. He threw Starscream down on his chest plates before he settled down on top of the smaller mech's back, quite pleased with himself. 

"How many seekerlings shall we have? I was thinking two pairs would be sufficient."

Starscream twisted a little to stare at the warlord, the mech who was renowned for killing, torturing, and commanding. Now he was asking how many sparklings his forcebonded partner wanted?! This was too strange to be happening. 

"I am not ready for four sparklings. I don't even want one!"

"But my handsome Starscream, you wouldn't tell me no, would you?" Megatron asked softly, nuzzling his partner a little.

"What's gotten into you? You should be trying to kill me!" Starscream blurted out. Megatron snorted. 

"You really think I am so terrible of a brute, Starscream? I do not think sparkmaking is a time for brutality. Not the first time, anyways."

"You must have some kind of a glitch..."

"Would you rather I be aggressive?!" Megatron suddenly snarled, claws gouging through the Seeker's wings and eliciting a terrible screech from Starscream.

"No, I like you being gentle! I'm honored you would give me such a gift!" Starscream whimpered, shaking a great deal.

"See? I do have a humane side. I just know how to hide it, my little fool." Megatron purred, mouthing a little at Starscream's neck as he held him firmly under his massive build.

Starscream said nothing, just trying to quell his terror. He was going to be tortured for sure! Megatron would bait him into relaxing and at the last moment he would rip off his wings and take what he wanted. The Seeker made a shrill squeal when Megatron shifted a little, pulling Starscream's hips closer to his. 

"Hush, you stupid creature." he said softly, trying to figure out exactly how to keep Starscream from making this hard. "It only hurts for a second."

"I don't want it to hurt! I won't be able to walk for days!" Starscream yelped, trying to claw his way out from under his partner. 

"Stay still." Megatron ordered gruffly, a hand running along Starscream's thigh. 

The mech could feel Starscream heating up and he was already leaking lubricants. At least his instincts were kicking in. Megatron grinned when he ran his hand over Starscream's cover, finding it easy to coax the Seeker to open for him. 

"Try and relax. It hurts less." he advised, his spike cover sliding back as he got ready. 

"Can't we wait a few more days? Even weeks?" 

"No." Megatron grunted, heating up as his spike pressurized. 

"Please! I will do anything! Just give me a few days!"

"It's going to be fine, Starscream. Be quiet."

"Mega-"

There was a muffled shriek as Starscream was taken, his valve barely able to take the much larger spike of his partner. Megatron had captured him in a kiss to keep him a little quieter, but the Seeker was living up to his name. 

"Starscream, you will wake the entire crew!" Megatron groaned, rolling his hips and getting a high pitched mewl from his partner.

"Frag...it hurts!"

"It will pass, Starscream. Shut up." Megatron grunted, forcing himself to be slow and as gentle as he could be. 

The entire time Starscream fussed, squirming and bucking. Megatron ignored it, making sure he finished the job. Making a loud groan, he overloaded and felt Starscream buck a little as he did the same.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Megatron growled, pulling out and glaring at all the mess they had made on his berth. 

"I'm going to be so sore..." Starscream whined, rolling onto his side. 

Megatron rolled his optics and lifted one of Starscream's legs, cleaning him and the berth off. Starscream allowed it, already half into his recharge. Megatron made a loud rumble and settled down beside him once he felt everything was in order, though he hogged most of the berth. 

"Now you had better give me that sparkling."

Megatron smiled, getting no answer. His bondmate was already deep in his recharge.


	10. Chapter 10

Four Earth weeks passed and there were no signs of Starscream was carrying a sparkling. He was his same troublesome self, mood as stable as it could be.

"Are you going to come flying or are you going to recharge all day?" Starscream asked, pouncing on his partner. Megatron made a loud whine and pushed him off. 

"I have not had a good recharge for days now! Go flying with Dreadwing. I need rest." the silver mech grumbled, rolling onto his chest and nestling into the cloth pillow. Starscream's wings drooped. 

"Dreadwing?!"

"Just get out and show off to him if nothing else." 

"I will be back soon, you old scrap."

"Oh, shut up, you idiot." Megatron chuckled, already falling into a restless recharge. His back ached and he was just not able to stay asleep, flopping this way and that as he tried to make himself comfortable. He knew the evil bond of theirs was making him more attached to Starscream, so having him gone for any amount of time bothered him.

'I despise this whole "love" concept...' he thought, claws gouging into the berth. He just wished he could forget the whole bond and be his usual self.

Just as he was half into recharge, alarms went off. His mood brightened as he leapt up. There was going to be a fight! That was something he was good at! Grinning maliciously as he imagined ripping out some Autobot sparks, the warlord rushed to the scene of the Nemesis's breach.

"Optimus! It's been a while!" he purred, spotting the Prime standing at the head of his pathetic soldiers. 

"We came to retrieve what belongs to me."

"And that would be?" 

"The Relic, Megatron."

"Ahh, the Relic! Well, I am sorry to inform you I seemed to have misplaced it." Megatron chuckled, padding closer. 

He knew his soldiers were right behind him, Knock Out, Breakdown, Dreadwing, and soon Starscream, back from his little flight. Megatron gave him a little nod and the Seeker disappeared, heading into the ship to secure the Relic.

"You do know you are trespassing, Prime. I would have thought you more dignified that that!" he laughed, raising one claw and pointing at the large mech. "Kill them all. I want no prisoners."

Megatron growled as Optimus pushed his way past his soldiers and came to stand in front of him. So he wanted to fight. Good. Megatron willed his arm to become a blade and waited for the other mech to make the first move. 

Just as Optimus was about to move, Megatron felt a terrible wave of nausea. He held his helm with one hand, feeling as though he might purge at any second. Seeing Optimus's concerned and puzzled face, he quickly turned tail and left. He certainly didn't want his enemy seeing him so weak.

"Megatron?" Starscream's voice called as his mate passed him by looking terribly sick. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong..." Megatron groaned, rushing into their room and into his grooming room. "Keep the Relic from Prime."

"What's going on? You had better not be hurt. I didn't think you were that stupid."

"Not now, Starscream."

"You left a battle! That isn't like you, glorious leader of the worlds!" Starscream called, rushing into their room after him.

The response was not one Starscream wanted to hear. The Seeker nearly purged himself when he heard his bondmate hurling up all the energon he had in his tanks. There was a little bought of coughing before the mech made a groan and was finished, kneeling in a puddle of his own energon.

"Megatron?" 

"Get someone to clean this up." Megatron hissed, staggering over to the berth to rest.

He needed to figure out what was bothering his systems. It had to be something the Prime had done to him. Deciding he could never have any kind of real problem, the mech shut off. 

***

Megatron woke with a short grunt when he felt someone's cool claws on his middle. He snapped at the hand and quickly got up, relaxing when he saw it was just Knock Out. The medic gave him a slightly wary look, unsure how the warlord would react. 

"Why are you here?!"

"Starscream sent for me. He told me the little...issue, shall we say? that you had in the middle of battle." Knock Out explained, pushing Megatron back down and sticking a monitor into his side. Megatron hissed nastily, teeth barred and ready to bite if anything hurt.

"Well, your tank seems quite normal. Odd that you would suddenly purge..." Knock Out mused, thinking for a moment.

"I am perfectly functional!"

"He and I just wanted to be sure." Knock Out said, moving the monitor a little higher so he was resting over Megatron's spark chamber.

His optics suddenly widened and he leaned down a little closer to make sure he hadn't misread the monitor signals. Suddenly a huge smile lit up on his face, red optics bright. 

"Congrats, Lord Megatron. You have quite the healthy sparkling you're carrying."

"WHAT?!" the warlord screeched, clawing at his chest. 

"It's surprising you didn't come in to see me. You must have been feeling some forms of discomfort lately." Knock Out said, now fussing more over the panicked mech. 

"How could I have it?! That was supposed to happen to Starscream!"

"It's never a sure chance it will take in the mate receiving the sparkmaking. Looks like it took to your spark instead of his."

Megatron covered his optics with his claws when Starscream came rushing into the room. He ignored Knock Out entirely and pressed a kiss to his partner's cheek. 

"How do you feel? Was anything wrong?" 

"You have a sparkling on the way! Congrats." Knock Out purred, already handing Megatron a list of what he needed to do now that he knew he was carrying.

"What?"

Starscream felt a nasty grin come across his face. What great retribution! Now Megatron would be the one to feel the pain he so wanted to shove onto the Seeker's shoulders! He was about to come out with a remark when Knock Out decided to take his leave.

"Well, I will let you two alone. I will be in my quarters if you need anything." Knock Out said, quickly getting out to leave the bondmates some time to talk.

"This is quite ironic, isn't it? After all you did to me you deserve it." Starscream snapped before he could reign in the words. 

He instantly was hit across the bond with terrible sorrow and fear, Megatron far more upset than he had realized. Cursing himself for being so insolent, the Seeker reached out to try and do damage control. 

Megatron made the softest keen of suffering and shied away from the touch, curling up and ignoring his partner. It was so freakishly unlike him to act like that, Starscream didn't know what to do. He knew Megatron hated being pitied at all and sighed, sitting down on the berth beside him.

"I didn't mean it..."

No answer.

"I bet he will look like you."

Still no reply.

"I'm sorry, alright? I messed up, I want your forgiveness, and I love you. Do you know how hard that is for me to say?" Starscream sighed, hugging his bondmate even if he was trying to ignore him.

"I hate you, too." 

'That's him.' Starscream thought, relieved Megatron wasn't so out of his processor that he would continue to wallow in misery.

"Aren't you a little excited? He will have wings, just what you wanted."

There was a little grunt in reply as Megatron tried to shake off the hug, unused to the caring touch. To be entirely honest it scared him. It was like stepping into a dark tunnel. There could be unseen dangers or a light around the corner, but he didn't want to be the one to find out.

"Next time you will be the one to endure this. I will make sure of it." Megatron threatened, his back aching terribly as he rolled over to face Starscream. "Also I heard Seekers have two or three sparklings. How I would love you to have a trine." 

Starscream's legs crossed subconsciously. "Three is a little much..."

"You have no choice in the matter."

"I hate you so much." the Seeker groaned, rolling over so he was half draped over his partner.

"I hate you more."

"I hate you most. Now rest. You of all mechs need it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Calm down!" Starscream said urgently, hands batted away by his disgruntled mate.

"I will rip out your entrails and scatter them about the Nemesis if you dare touch me again!"

"Lord Megatron, you really must settle down. This is for your sparkling. You would only want the best for him, am I right?" 

"I only give warnings once!"

Knock Out grabbed Megatron by the neck as quick as he could and pinned him for just enough time for Breakdown to get a good dose of stasis inducing serum into a major energon vein in the warlord's upper shoulder. 

"How dare you!?" the warlord snarled, optics wide with fury. 

"Easy, big guy." Knock Out chuckled, watching as Megatron almost instantly faltered in his lunge to kill him. 

Starscream helped steady his already groggy mate and tried to set him down as gently as he could. It ended up rather rough since Megatron was a very heavy dead weight, but the warlord was too drugged to do anything in response to the treatment.

"Shouldn't he be offline?" Breakdown asked, raising an optic ridge.

"He's huge. Such a dose would have to be doubled to put him entirely under and there is no need for that." Knock Out said, sending the other mech to get all the things he needed.

"You're neatly worse than I am when I have to come here." Starscream laughed a little, feeling Megatron's helm lean against his arm. He was still half conscious and wanted some form of comfort. 

Starscream felt his mate's fear across the bond and stroked Megatron's helm a bit before giving him a little rub under his jaw. That got a handsome purr from Megatron, dulled optics warm with contentment and a tiny grin sneaking across his lips.

"Alright, let's see how far along the sparkling is, shall we?" Knock Out said, cheerful since he knew he was in no threat. Megatron was quite helpless.

He smiled when he saw on the monitor the sparkling had broken its ties to Megatron's spark and had moved to the mech's first energon tank where it was gathering its fuel and growing. Knowing the removal of the sparkling would be difficult on such a large and armor plated mech, Knock Out had to keep a close optic on everything. 

"I would say he has another Earth month before the sparkling is ready. Everything seems well so far." 

"How do you get it out?" Starscream said, optics horrified when he had heard about how humans birthed their young. If that happened to Megatron...

"No, it's not like humans. Dreadwing likes to spread rumors." Knock Out said firmly, knowing what had to be bothering the Seeker. "I will have to remove the sparkling when the time comes. It's actually considered a minor surgery. Nothing to be concerned about."

"When will he come out of this?" Starscream asked, Megatron's optics unfocused and half lidded. Knock Out shrugged. 

"Oh, he should come around in an hour or two." 

"Weird, seeing him like that." Breakdown grunted, handing Knock Out some long overdue anti-virus medications and an energon scanner. 

"It's preferable to him gouging out my headlights." Knock Out replied, tapping the needle of the first anti-virus before he turned to look at a pale Starscream.

"Don't watch."

Starscream covered his optics with his hands as Knock Out finished up with all the needle based procedures. Starscream could begin to imagine (and dread) how his already testy mate would take to more aches and pains once he came back into full consciousness and shuddered. Primus help anymech who got on his nerves then.

***

Megatron made a low groan as Starscream pressed a heated piece of metal cloth against the swollen energon vein in his upper arm. Amazingly placid, the warlord stayed still while he was fussed over. He secretly enjoyed the fawning from his partner, the occurrence something he rarely allowed. After all, a killer wasn't supposed to like being groomed and cared for.

"Knock Out says everything looks great." Starscream offered, trying to lighten the other mech's broody mood. Megatron made a tired huff. 

"Oh, it feels far from that."

"You're starting to whine like me. I didn't know you had it in you." Starscream chuckled, pressing a kiss to Megatron's cheek. The silver mech made a louder whine and pushed him off. 

"Stop it!"

"You know I can't help give such a handsome mech a kiss."

"Oh?" 

Starscream knew that ego needed some stroking and went along with it. He massaged the tensed cables at the nape of Megatron's neck and grinned when Megatron settled down almost instantly. 

"You're handsome, my gladiator. More so than any of the others. Why else would I pick you?"

"Pick me? Keep convincing yourself that, Starscream." Megatron scoffed, leaning into his mate's surprisingly deft touch. The Seeker smirked and pressed another kiss to Megatron's lips while he could catch the mech off guard.

Megatron didn't like showing affection, but he was convinced after all the little compliments. He had to reward his pet, after all. Before Starscream could do a thing, the kiss had deepened and he was pulled onto the huge berth and held tight to his chest by his mate. 

There was a little nuzzling and nipping before Megatron let out a sudden yelp and grabbed his middle, which was slightly distended from the sparkling growing so much. Starscream's optics went wide with concern, hoping he wouldn't have anything serious. 

"He kicked me! The little wretch!" Megatron growled, shifting uncomfortably as he glared at his middle. 

"Really?" Starscream asked, placing his hand on Megatron's middle and waiting. "Come on, kick again for me..." he cooed as if the sparkling could hear him.

Megatron made a short grunt when the sparkling did kick again as if answering his father's request. Starscream's optics lit up and he threw his arms around Megatron's neck. 

"He's amazing! I wonder what he will look like? What should we name him? Do you think he will be like me or like you? Do you think he-"

"Starscream, shut up." Megatron ordered lightly, biting Starscream's neck cables just lightly enough so he didn't draw any energon. "You will have to wait."

"Tell me you're excited! You have a spark in there, I know you do. I mean, if you can make yourself love me..." Starscream yipped, true self shining through for only a few klicks before he tried to shove it back into the cage he had made for it. Happiness and cheerful moods get you killed in times of war. 

"I didn't make myself."

Starscream felt a wave of love across the bond and smiled. So it wasn't so forced like he thought. Making a content humming in his engines, the Seeker leaned against Megatron's chest, his head nestled under Megatron's jaw. 

"You mean it?" 

"I do many things, but I do not lie, Starscream." Megatron said, the fact accurate. He rarely told things that were untrue to anyone, even his enemies.

"I guess you don't." Starscream mused, optic lids starting to close. 

Megatron tenderly nuzzled his mate's cheek once he was sure he was offline. Starscream couldn't know what a soft spot the warlord now had for him. It would do bad things to his ego. Yawning, Megatron leaned back and settled in for a well deserved recharge, a possessive arm around Starscream's slim side as they rested.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going so early?" Starscream groaned when he was rudely awoken from his recharge. 

Megatron stood and stretched, stiff joints snapping as he forced himself to move. He had shoved the recharging Seeker off him and was heading to the door when he heard that familiar voice on the verge of whining. Grinning a little, he waved a dismissive hand.

"I need to do some training. I will become weak if I lay about like you."

"Hey!"

Megatron was out of the room before he could hear anything more from his disgruntled mate. He had more things on his processor and he was determined to do his usual training. After all, he was once a gladiator. He needed his outlet to kill something. 

Heading down into the arena of the ship, he had one of the vehicons send out a few insecticons for him to rip apart. Transforming his hand into a blade, the mech slid into his offensive stance, ready for anything. The four insecticons came at him with shrieks, but he wasn't phased. This was his element.

Starscream settled in one of the many seats around the arena and watched with pride as his mate easily tore through his enemies. A true gladiator, indeed! Making a content purr, Starscream felt Megatron's thrill across the bond. It was a nice feeling since all that had been shared recently was a few sparse feelings of love and contentment and a great deal of bitterness and pain. Megatron hated being the carrier more than anything, it seemed.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" 

"Watching you, what does it look like?" 

Starscream made a little whine and batted at Megatron as his mate easily slung him over his shoulder. 

"Your insolent remarks will not do you well, my pet."

"Put me down!"

"Not unless you apologize." Megatron snickered, pressing a kiss to Starscream's cheek.

"Fine. I apologize for my remarks. Now put me down?" 

"I suppose." 

Megatron let Starscream down before nipping the Seeker's jaw. He still had to play the dominant role. If he didn't, Starscream would certainly take it over. It was his nature to do so after all.

"Should you really be doing all that fighting while you're carrying our sparkling? That could kill it, you know."

"I am sure it is fine, Starscream." 

"Still, no harm in trying to take care-"

The Nemesis shook dangerously, nearly bringing the two to the floor. Megatron's teeth barred and he was instantly loping towards the breech in the ship. Starscream rushed after him once he got his footing, optics narrowed. This could be trouble.

The two came to a halt when they saw it was only Arcee and Bumblebee. Megatron let out a barking laugh, grinning maliciously as he padded closer. Starscream followed, wings perked to show he was ready for a fight.

"That is the best Optimus can do? Sending his smallest underlings? I am severely disappointed." he hissed, lunging and narrowly missing Bumblebee. Arcee shoved him out of the way before she targeted Starscream. 

"Oh, he can do better than that." the deeper voice of Bulkhead growled from behind Megatron as he snatched up Bumblebee. 

"Are you supposed to scare me? Ha! What a pitiful excuse!"

"Megatron, this has gone on long enough. Just give us the Relic and it will be fine." Smokescreen said firmly, optics narrowed. 

"You want Dark Star, don't you. Currently I need its talents, so there is no kind of deal we could make."

Meanwhile, Arcee pulled Optimus to the side, the leader having appeared from a space bride deeper in the Decepticon warship. 

"Optimus, he's carrying!" she whispered in shock, pointing to the abdomen of the large mech that was now more swollen than the last time. 

"He is...Perhaps we can use than to help us." Optimus said, telling Arcee the plan.

"Megatron!" Starscream shouted, pointing to Arcee as she made a dash for his leg. She was obviously aiming to sever the major cables behind the knee joint and cripple him. 

Megatron made a snarl and made a swipe at her head just as he felt a terrible pain in his back. Before he knew it, he was falling. Warning censors screamed as he came crashing down on his side, each one blinking about the sparkling. 

"The sparkling!" he gasped, rolling onto his back to see he was looking down Optimus's gun barrel. 

"Surrender now, Megatron."

Megatron was holding his middle, optics truly horrified. The sparkling had made him slow and distracted. Now he had payed the price for that. Glancing over to see his mate was entirely pinned by Bulkhead and the others were also surrendering, Megatron groaned. 

"I...surrender."


	13. Chapter 13

Megatron and Starscream were put in separate cells when they reached the Autobot base. Starscream tried to squeeze through the energon infused bars to get to his mate, but it was no use. He wasn't small enough. 

"Megatron, is the sparkling?..."

"He's alive, but jostled enough to cause stress. How I despise these Autobots!" he hissed, a hand on his middle. 

"So long as you both are okay." 

"And you? Your wing looks bent."

"It's nothing to worry about. I am far more concerned for your wellbeing." the Seeker said, anxiety surging across the bond from them both. 

This was new and to them very dangerous territory. Their lives could be ended relatively easily now that they were under the pedes of their enemy. Making a deep chested sigh, Megatron nuzzled Starscream through the bars. 

"I am certain we will be fine, Starscream."

"But the sparkling-"

"The sparkling is our responsibility and we will protect him with our last sparkbeat. All will be well, Starscream."

Starscream hugged his partner clumsily through the bars of the cell, optics full of fear for what might befall them soon. They were the losing side now as the tables turned. 

"I should have guessed that would be his bondmate." Arcee snapped, optics blazing with hate when she watched them through the small window on the cell door. Optimus rested a hand on her shoulder to quiet her. 

"We are not going to hurt them, Arcee. This is the perfect time to ask for a truce. This war needs to end." Optimus said firmly, honestly feeling some hope. Perhaps if those two could care for one another, they would care for the sparkling and end the pointless war. 

"They won't change, Optimus!"

"We have to wait and see. It would be foolish to assume they are entirely evil."

"But look at them! They killed Cliffjumper and they killed many others! I am not letting them off so easily!" 

"Arcee, you need to gain control of your temper. We cannot be enemies forever."

***

Megatron wouldn't let Ratchet near him, the massive beast like creature curled up in the far corner of the cell when the door opened. Starscream leapt up from his restless recharge, claws at the ready. 

"I see you're expecting." the medic said as Megatron growled and curled up tighter so his swollen middle couldn't be seen as well. 

"Come any closer and I will tear out your optics." Megatron threatened, huge silver claws flexing a little as he tensed up. 

"You know any day now the sparkling is due. Someone is going to have to help you with it, despite how much you will dislike that." 

"I do not need an Autobot's help!" Megatron snarled, lunging for Ratchet as the medic hastily retreated and slammed the cell door. 

"If that is so, best of luck delivering the sparkling yourself!"

***

On the second night in the Autobot's base, Megatron began to feel something was wrong. He woke with a groan and shoved Starscream in the back, the Seeker pressed as close as he could against the bars so they could almost touch. 

"Starscream..." the mech hissed as the Seeker stretched out and looked at him with bright red optics. 

"Something is wrong." he said, instantly sensing it.

"The sparkling is coming." 

"I will call the medic!"

"Do not call the medic, I will do it myself!" Megatron panted, starting to feel a terrible ache in his middle. 

Starscream was horrified when his mate began panting hard and even let out a few agonized yelps, optics wide with fear. He knew he had to get the sparkling out somehow, so the best option was to do the surgery himself. 

"What are you doing?! Are you mad?!" Starscream screeched as Megatron tore through his own middle to get the sparkling. 

"I will....do this....myself!" he panted, vents working hard as he forced himself to stay conscious. He had felt worse pains, he told himself. All he had to do was face this one...

Starscream knew his mate was losing his processor, so he decided he would also have to make a sacrifice to help. Gritting his teeth, the mech tore free his wings with a roar and managed to squeeze though the bars. Scrambling to his partner's side, he helped cut through the last few wires and removed the sparkling. 

Megatron had hushed now, venting hard as energon poured from his torn body. But he was still very much alive, his optics still bright as he looked at the tiny form his mate now held. Starscream flinched when the sparkling let out a little cry. 

"How is he?" Megatron asked, sounding more than tired as he forced himself to sit. 

"He is handsome, Megatron." Starscream purred, handing the little creature over to his sire. 

Megatron made a content purr when he saw the product of his long period of carrying. The tiny Seekerling he held in his hands was more than worthy to be his offspring. 

The sparkling was a handsome brass color with streaks of red along his wings and down his middle. He had the same helm and body type as Megatron, but had the Seeker type optics and pede type like Starscream. The tiny sparkling made another loud cry when Megatron looked closer at him. 

"What shall we call such a glorious little creature?" Starscream asked, taking the sparkling back and looking him over. 

"Starstreak?"

"I prefer Silverstar." 

"Perhaps we can meet in the middle? Does Starstrike suffice?" 

"Mmm...yes. Starstrike." Megatron decided, nodding his head a little. 

Starscream continued to stare at the tiny sparkling as Megatron went offline, trying hard to repair all his ruptured veins and cables. The Seeker made a soft whine himself, his wings laying discarded in the other cell. So be it. Starstrike was worth far more than some petty wings. 

***

Ratchet opened the door to check in on the expectant mech when he saw there was not one, but two mechs curled up together in a puddle of energon. Ratchet threw open the door and rushed in to see if they somehow killed each other and spotted the Seeker was wingless and Megatron's middle was torn apart. 

"What in the name of Primus-" 

Starstrike made a little squeak, peering up at Ratchet from the little sheltered area Starscream had made for him with an arm. Ratchet took a step back, sending word over his com link to Optimus and Arcee. 

-I think you will both find this more than interesting-

***

"He removed the sparkling himself?!" Arcee asked in shock when she saw the pair curled up together with the burbling sparkling in between. "And a Seeker tore his wings off to be near his mate? This is beyond insane...most of all that it's those two."

"Ratchet, can you get the sparkling and see if he is healthy?" Optimus asked. 

"I would prefer to keep my head on my shoulders." Ratchet said firmly, knowing the two would rip him to pieces if he tried to take their young. 

"Are they...dead?" Arcee asked. 

"No, they are both functional." Ratchet assured, slowly stepping into the cell. 

The sparkling made a little squeak and kicked Starscream in the face. The Seeker let out a little hiss and came out of his recharge. The instant he turned to fuss over Starstrike, he spotted the enemy. 

"Starscream, I am only here to help." Ratchet soothed, hands up to show he was no threat. 

"After you threw us in separate cells and nearly killed the sparkling, you will need to try harder than that!" 

"Starscream...shut up." Megatron rumbled, coming to. The silver mech weakly rolled onto his side and tried to get up when he saw the Autobots looking at him. How much he longed to rip out their sparks!

"Megatron, please. I only want to help you. I know you have a sparkling and you can't be half dead and taking care of him." 

"And I should trust you to help? Call Knock Out and he may repair us both."

"Arcee, please fetch Knock Out."

"Are you kidding?! He'll try and escape!"

"He will not, now go get him." Ratchet said, a small smile on his lips when he saw the newborn sparkling was staring at all of them, red optics huge.

Megatron saw they were all watching his sparkling and curled a protective hand around him, pulling the Seekerling close to his chest. Starscream kept watch, optics alert. If any of the Autobots thought they could take the sparkling, they were wrong. 

"Good Primus, what have you done?!" Knock Out yelped, pushing past the Autobots as he was handed Ratchet's medical kit. "Where is the sparkling?" 

"He is quite fine." Megatron purred, uncovering Starstrike. The sparkling squeaked and opened his little hands to Knock Out. 

Knock Out checked to make sure, a smile on his lips when he found nothing was wrong. The little one was entirely fine. Now he had to check the parents. 

"You should have called someone." 

"I did not need help." Megatron insisted, although he lay still and allowed Knock Out to begin repairing him. 

Meanwhile, Starscream allowed the sparkling to play with him, Starstrike squeaking happily as he played with Starscream's claws. Starscream made a little grunt when tiny fingers pinched the sensitive wires of his joints. 

"Stop it, little one." he growled affectionately, surprised when Starstrike patted his face with both hands. 

"Squeeee!" he said, grinning. 

"Hush." Starscream urged when Ratchet came closer and knelt down in front of him, his torn wings in his arms. 

"Let me repair your wings. I am not going to hurt the sparkling."

"You will take him away from us! I know your kind, Autobot. You feel you are the only ones in the right!"

"Starscream..."

Knock Out shook his head to tell Ratchet it was a waste of breath and took the wings, starting the repairs himself. Starscream passed the sparkling to his sire. Megatron quickly took Starstrike in his arms and retreated to the far corner of the cell where he deemed it was safest. 

Watching everything closely, he began to realize he would most likely lose his sparkling to the Autobots. And to his dismay, it might be for the better. After all, what did he know about caring for anything?

***

"We are going to take that poor sparkling from them, aren't we? They will teach it to kill! It will be like them!" Arcee snapped, optics livid. Optimus sighed, rubbing his temple with a hand. 

"Perhaps we must take actions to protect the sparkling. But we cannot assume they will hurt him. They are the parents and will not intentionally hurt their offspring."

"How can you say that?! They hurt everything they touch!"

"I agree with Arcee. They cannot keep the sparkling." Ratchet said, optics downcast.

Optimus didn't want to admit he felt the same way. Megatron and Starscream were far from ideal parents. With a heavy spark, Optimus and Arcee went to collect the sparkling.


	14. Chapter 14

"Stawscweam!" 

"Starscream. You must pronounce the "R." 

Starstrike only giggled and rolled over onto his back, kicking his tiny pedes. Megatron gave his mate a wide grin. Starscream rolled his optics and went back to playing with the sparkling. 

"He learns fast." Megatron rumbled, proudly watching his son. 

"Of course he would! He was created from the very best mechs." Starscream chuckled, picking Starstrike up in his arms. Starstrike made a happy burble and played with his hands, entirely unaware he was in any danger. 

"I suppose. Although I was the one who sired him. He should take after me." Megatron chuckled as he was handed the tiny sparkling. 

"Megatwon!" 

"Pronounce the "R," little one." Starscream insisted while Megatron grinned and waved him away dismissively. 

"He is a day old, he may ignore his R's if he likes." 

"You are going to spoil him, aren't you." came the sarcastic voice of his mate. Megatron leaned back against the wall and allowed Starstrike to play with his claws. 

"Naturally." 

***

The door to the cell opened to reveal the Optimus and Arcee. Starscream's wings perked in aggression while Megatron rose up to his full height to meet them. He passed the sparkling to Starscream and took the offensive. 

"What do you want, Autobots?" he demanded, blocking the way. 

"You cannot keep the sparkling." Arcee snapped, optics narrowed. 

"We only want what is best for him. We believe if he were to be raised among us would be more beneficial than being raised in a cell." Optimus said, trying to keep Arcee from angering the silver mech any more than she already had. 

"You will not take my sparkling. Not unless I am dead!" Megatron hissed, ready for the fight. 

"Megatron, please, think about his wellbeing..." 

"He is well with us! We are his rightful parents and we will not hand him over to our enemy!"

"So be it." Arcee growled, dashing past Megatron. 

"Starscream, run!" Megatron roared, checking Optimus so he stumbled from the cell door. 

Starscream didn't need any urging. He bolted out of the cell, waiting for Megatron before he slammed the door shut with a smirk. The Autobots were trapped in their own prison. How ironic. 

"Starscream, hurry! Release the others!" Megatron ordered, already freeing Breakdown and Knock Out. He threw open Dreadwing's cell door just as Bulkhead and Bumblebee came skidding around a corner and barreling down the hall towards them. 

Cursing their luck, Megatron snatched Starstrike and was off down the opposite end of the hallway, the others following at his heels. No one knew where they were going, but fleeing was the best option. 

"Optimus! Arcee!" Bulkhead panted, unlocking the prison cell so they could persue the others. 

"Get the sparkling!" Arcee shouted, transforming and instantly speeding off down the hallway. 

***

Passing the sparkling back to his mate, Megatron threw his full weight against the door of the Autobot hideout and smashed through them. Motioning for the others to follow, he led them to their starship, which was fully repaired and functional now. 

"Get it up and running! Faster, you worthless wretches!" Megatron bellowed as Arcee and Bumblebee, the two fastest Autobots, came to attempt cutting them off. 

"Megatron, they will catch us!" Starscream said, avoiding a blast from one of the enemy's guns. Megatron growled. 

"We can fly, you idiot! Take the sparkling and fly!" 

"They had my wings clipped, I can't!" Starscream yelped. 

"You always are useless! Hand me the sparkling!" 

Megatron snatched Starstrike back and was about to transform when he felt a terrible pain in his knee joint. Knowing the cables were severed, he faltered for only a second before he came crashing onto the hard earth, Starstrike tumbling out of his grasp. 

"No!" he gasped, struggling to stand and protect his sparkling. 

"Daddy!" Starstrike wailed, obviously hurt from the fall. 

"I've got you." Starscream panted, scooping up the tiny creature only to be hit hard in the side by Arcee.

"You are not getting away this time!" she snarled, her need for revenge clouding her judgement. 

"Daddy!" the sparkling wailed, covered in dust and holding one arm.

"Starstrike!" Starscream cried, throwing Arcee off as he scrambled to shield the sobbing Seekerling. 

"You are going to pay for what you did to Cliffjumper and you are never going to have custody over a sparkling!" Arcee hissed, trying to beat him there. 

There was a terrible roar of fury as Megatron reached Arcee and narrowly missed cleaving her in two with his razor sharp sword. His other hand was still clawed, so he spun and threw her off balance when he hit her shoulder. 

Starscream had almost made it to Starstrike when Arcee fired twice at him. The first shot contacted with his right arm while the other went long. Starscream and Megatron let out terrible shouts of horror as the blast hit Starstrike. 

"NO! No no no no no!" Starscream gasped, the crying having stopped as silence passed over the battlefield. 

"My sparkling!" Megatron cried, limping to the still Seekerling and gently nudging him with a claw, optics wide with horror.

There was no response from Starstrike, the sparkling limp. His tiny optics were entirely dark, the life in them gone. A tiny puddle of energon was seeping from a gash in the sparkling's chest, now pooling around Starstrike.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Starscream sobbed, turning to Arcee with washer fluid pouring down his cheeks. "You killed my sparkling!" 

"I-I didn't-" 

"We need a medic!" Megatron roared, his sorrow turning into cold fury. 

Ratchet was the closest to the scene, quickly assessing the damage. He felt tears of his own start to well up when he got no signal of life from the tiny sparkling as he scanned him with a handheld data pad. The little one had passed. 

"He is...no longer with us." Ratchet whispered, shaking his head. 

Megatron screamed his fury, clashing with Optimus and the others as they tried in vain to keep him from Arcee. Starscream stayed by his first son, softly stroking the little helm of the now cold sparkling. 

He said nothing to Ratchet as he picked up the still form and held it close, sharing his agony with his partner as they mourned. They had just witnessed the hardest loss of their terribly pointless war.


	15. Chapter 15

"This war is over! Take Cybertron and do what you will with it!" Megatron snarled, keeping his rage at full force so he wouldn't show sorrow in front of such monsters. How dreadfully ironic it was. 

"Megatronus-"

"Never call me that! Never! You are dead to me, Optimus. Your whole pathetic force of cowards means nothing to me!" he spat, red optics beginning to well up with washer fluid. "Starscream, come." he ordered, battling back the tears. 

"What about us?" Breakdown asked, looking scared for once. "Where are we going to go?" 

"The Nemesis is our ship and once Cybertron is rebuilt, we will return. Until then, we stay here on this filthy planet." Megatron declared, motioning for his small group of Decepticons to come follow him. 

Without another word, the mechs returned to their ship. Optimus knew it was a lost cause to speak with them now and let them go. It was best to let them mourn their loss alone. 

"Optimus, I didn't mean t-"

"We know, Arcee. It was a terrible accident."

"Optimus, I killed the sparkling we were trying to protect! We're worse than they are!"

Optimus shook his head slowly, optics downcast. 

"No, Arcee. We still fight for what is right and at last we have won the war. It is harsh to realize what it had to take for this to end, but be glad the killing of innocents is finally over." 

***

Megatron and Starscream had no idea what to, the two so distraught they could hardly think. Knock Out and Breakdown were finally able to take the broken form of the sparkling and properly take care of the body once the bonded pair allowed it. 

The agonized mates returned to their quarters, both silent as they shut the door tightly behind them. The moment they were truly alone, they embraced one another. Letting down every shield of hate, treachery, and mistrust, the two began to weep. 

The scene was both beautiful and horrifying. Such proud creatures of strength and power had been reduced to tears, something they saw as true weakness. 

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Megatron whispered softly, wiping the tears away. "It is over." 

"It cannot ever be over! Not after this!" Starscream hissed, still in tears. Megatron softly nuzzled his partner and forced a small smile.

"We need time to plan what we must do, my Seeker. Time will mend certain wounds, but pour acid into others." Megatron growled, teeth barred. "We will slaughter them all, my dear, but only once they have rebuilt our home. Then we shall strike."

"It is merely a waiting game now, it seems."

"Yes, but we have eternity, Starscream. Dark energon is our greatest ally."

"That will do us well, but the loyalty of our troops has risen with this attack on our own. They will fight harder." Starscream pointed out, nestling against Megatron as the larger mech stroked one of his wings. 

"Then we have all we need to finish this war once and for all. When all is in our favor, we will take back what is rightfully ours."

The bondmates stayed close, pressed together as their sparks pulsed with new need for retribution. The final battle loomed in the distant minds of the mechs so plagued by misfortune, ready and waiting like the predator it was.


	16. Chapter 16

Four months passed, the ever present thought of war still watching from a distance. Megatron and Starscream had settled now, time healing the deepest wounds...and now Starscream was expecting. 

"Now you know how it feels." Megatron chuckled, stroking his partner's already growing middle. 

"But you weren't due with triplets." the Seeker groaned, pointing an accusing claw at his mate. Megatron grinned. 

"You are a Seeker, my dear. That is just how you are." he purred, nuzzling Starscream even though the mech seemed annoyed by the affection. 

"Still..."

"Hush. Get some rest." Megatron insisted, easily pushing Starscream onto his back with his large hand. Starscream huffed. 

"Oh, like I can sleep with all this extra weight on my spinal cables!"

"I managed it." 

"But you are Lord Megatron." Starscream teased, receiving a warm kiss from his companion from that little comment. 

"I think I trained you to the best of my abilities. Good boy." 

"I am not an Earth pet!" 

"Quiet. Now is time for sleep." Megatron growled, voice far more commanding now. 

Deciding there were better battles to fight, Starscream went into a restless recharge, occasionally kicking or flopping around. Megatron even forgave the time when a pede rammed into his aft at one point during the night. Remembering how gentle and latent Starscream had been with him, the mech gave Starscream a gentle nip on his jaw before rolling over and settling into recharge. 

***

"All looks well." Knock Out said, patting Starscream on his shoulder while the Seeker growled a little at him. 

"How much longer?" 

"Oh, I would say a week at the most." Knock Out chuckled, flashing Starscream a somewhat vengeful look. "It only hurts for a second or two." 

"Shut up." Starscream snapped back, optics narrowed in annoyance. "Just wait until you have a sparkling!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Don't think for a second I can't hear you and Breakdown. These walls are not sound proof." 

"Wha-I! We never!-"

"You are not fooling anyone, Knock Out." Starscream snickered, managing to get off the medical berth with his distended middle. "I want to leave." he whined a little, nuzzling his mate's jaw a little. 

"Yes, it is not good for you to be so stressed before the sparklings arrive." Megatron said, his usually brutal manner so gentle now. He wanted nothing to harm his mate or the three tiny lives he carried. 

The moment Megatron and Starscream left the medical room, Knock Out turned on the bulky form of Breakdown, the mech entirely oblivious to the exchange that had gone on between the sports car and the other mechs. He hummed a little, strumming some invisible electric guitar as he played flesh creature heavy metal in his audio receptors. 

"Breakdown!" 

No answer. 

"Breakdown, you deaf fragger!" 

More humming and a tiny jump as the mech went into the heaviest part of the song, strumming like crazy. 

"BREAKDOWN!" 

Breakdown turned and beamed happily at his snippy partner, shutting off the music and picking Knock Out up. 

"Hey, buddy! How'd it go with those two?" he asked, nearly crushing his bondmate in a hug. 

"They know what we're doing!" 

"So?" 

"So?! SO?! They can hear us!" 

"I can hear them. Starscream has "scream" in his name for a reason!" Breakdown chuckled, not at all disturbed by the lack of privacy. 

"How can you not care?" Knock Out demanded. 

"All I'm supposed to do is keep you from being too rash and getting yourself killed. I break 'em down and you knock 'em out." he said with a bright smile. "That's how it is. I couldn't care less about that pair hearing us. I'm made to fight." 

"And hug?" Knock Out snickered, his anger washing away as his partner grinned that stupid grin of his. 

"And hug." Breakdown agreed with a laugh, kissing Knock Out's forehead before he let him down. "Now we have to get ready for a trine of sparkling Seekers."


	17. Chapter 17

(Sorry about the weird spacing...I can't seem to fix it)

Starscream was one of the worst patients Knock Out had ever had. Actually, he was the worst. He had managed to claw into the sports car's precious paint and easily seared it off, leaving long marks in the metal plating.  
"Can you do anything to keep him still?!" Knock Out demanded, Megatron having no real luck.  
"He's strong when he truly wants to avoid something." the warlord snapped, grabbing Starscream by his wing and pulling the struggling Seeker back onto the medical berth.  
"Unhand me, you brute! I will not have a fragging servo on me! Get off!" Starscream shrieked, optics wide as he lashed out at everyone. Even Breakdown thought twice about bothering the mech.  
"The sparklings are due! Take it like a real mech and stay still!" Knock Out growled, trying to keep Starscream pinned without harming the triplets.  
"I said take your servos off me-"  
There was a short groan as Starscream was hit hard in the helm with Breakdown's powerful fist. For a moment a warning signal flashed before the Seeker's optics, but he offlined before he could register it and everything went dark.  
"There. Do what you gotta do, Knocks." Breakdown said, smiling proudly.  
Megatron smirked a little. At least one of his soldiers knew how to get the job done. Perhaps he should offer the mech a reward for his work well done, but it would have to wait until the Seekerlings arrived.  
"Do you have names ready?" Knock Out asked, starting conversation to keep Megatron from getting too stressed while his mate was put into induced stasis before the surgery.  
"No."  
"Er...alright..." Knock Out trailed off, the curt reply not what he had been hoping for.  
He took a sharp knife and skillfully opened up the Seeker's chest, motioning Breakdown to come over with the three cloth blankets. The larger mech soon had a Seekerling in each arm, wrapped in the blankets. The last of the trine was so small, Knock Out began to fear the little thing would perish.  
"What is wrong?" Megatron growled, sensing the panic in Knock Out.  
"Nothing at all, my lord. Just a minor concern." Knock Out insisted, quickly taking the runt of the trine to a table where he quickly began to clear out the little sparkling's clogged vents.  
"Have I lost another sparkling?! Answer me!"  
Knock Out nearly fainted when he heard a tiny cry from the Seekerling. Without a second thought he wrapped the sparkling in a blanket and handed him over to his sire.  
"I need to mend Starscream. Congrats on the trine. They are all quite healthy, although one is rather small compared to the other two." Knock Out admitted, going to work on repairing Starscream.  
Megatron took the handful of sparklings and went to seclude himself from Breakdown and Knock Out. He stared at the tiny sparklings with curious optics as if trying to figure out how they had become his. Gently unwrapping them, he smiled a little when he saw they were quite a handsome trine.  
"Starscream will wake within a few Earth minutes." Knock Out called, leaving for a moment.  
"Mmmhhhh...What happened?" Starscream suddenly groaned, one servo on his aching helm and the other on his middle. Megatron stood and store over, passing the three Seekerlings to his mate.  
"Here." the mech said gruffly, trying to act like he didn't care.  
Starscream lit up when he saw them and purred, glad to find they were all functioning well and seemed to be just fine. But his optics grew concerned when he saw there was one that was much smaller than the other two.  
"He wasn't terminated?"  
"Why would I have one of the rarest type of mech ever created to be terminated?!" Megatron snapped.  
"It was the normality in my culture. I was nearly destroyed myself, but they deemed me just large enough to keep." Starscream admitted, still looking at the runt Seekerling.  
"We are not getting rid of him." Megatron said firmly, taking the tiny creature from Starscream.  
Starscream nodded and silently examined the other two sparklings, pleased with them. The largest was a handsome little mech with deep blue playing and silver details along his wings and arms. He looked a lot like Starstrike, which nearly brought washer fluid to Starscream's optics. The second sparkling was slightly smaller with a more brassy tone with hints of red along his legs and wings. The smallest of the three was a shocking red with white streaks across his arms and back. How that had happened Starscream couldn't begin to guess.  
"What shall we name them?" Megatron asked, rumbling softly when the red Seekerling opened his optic lids and stared at him.  
"The red one would best be named according to his color." Starscream offered, hoping Megatron would have a fitting name.  
"He shall be Wildfire."  
"I think Skystorm would be fitting for the blue one." Starscream said, pleased with the names so far.  
"Battlestrike will be the brass one. Now it is finished." Megatron said, the naming done as he passed the Seekerlings back to Starscream. "Now you can do with them as you will."  
"And you are to be no help?!" Starscream hissed, furious when the warlord shrugged and turned to leave.  
"I have a war to fight."  
"You use me like I am a common vehicon! I should have known you were so cruel!"  
"I can only love you so much, Starscream. It is merely my nature that keeps me from truly caring. There is nothing to do for that." Megatron huffed, turning his back on his shocked mate. "Have fun watching the Seekerlings...pet."  
Starscream felt his spark nearly break. So he was being abandoned again. It had all been a clever ploy, the warlord convincing him so deeply that he was loved, that he was truly wanted by someone. But he was merely a vessel for sparklings.  
"How I despise you!" he snarled, ready to crush the little things and be done with it. But he couldn't bring himself to be so cruel.  
"Where's Megatron?" Knock Out asked, seeing Starscream was left alone. The Seeker shook his helm and looked away.  
"He doesn't need the company of his pet any longer."  
"You are more than a pet to him, Starscream. He just has a hard time showing that he loves you." the red mech said, seeing how hurt the Seeker was.  
"He did what he did for the war, not for us." Starscream sighed, standing up with the Seekerlings in his arms. "I am heading back to my chambers."  
Without another word, Starscream made his way out into the hallway, slowly making his way to his old quarters. He opened the door and smiled. At least he was somewhat home. Setting the recharging sparklings on his berth, the mech looked at himself in a huge mirror.  
'Look at you...what a disgrace.' he thought, turning on the sparklings and raising a clawed hand to finish Wildfire off.  
Wildfire, unaware he was about to be killed, made a soft squeak and opened his tiny servos to Starscream as if trying to imitate his father. Starscream's wings drooped and he felt his cold spark melt. How could he think of harming such an innocent creature? It was his as well as Megatron's, so he may as well get used to it.  
"I cannot help but love you, little one. You do not loathe me." he said, a tender smile on his lips. "You are my little trine." he sighed, seeing three pairs of optics on him.  
That moment Starscream knew he had something real to fight for. In order to protect his sparklings, he would do what he must. He would have to break the forcebond and he would have to join the winning side. Taking the sparklings in his arms, he got ready to make his escape.


	18. Chapter 18

Starscream ran down the hallway toward the flight deck of the Nemesis, his trine in his arms. When he reached the area, he was relieved to see there were no meddlesome vehicons anywhere he was heading. Speeding up he transformed, the sparklings safely encased in his cockpit.  
He was not fired at as he shot from the flight deck and out into the sky, setting his coordinates for the Autobot headquarters. If there was anymech that would help him, Optimus Prime would be the one.  
***  
Starscream nearly made it to the Autobot base without being shot at, but as he got within shooting distance himself, he cursed as he narrowly curved to avoid a few blue bolts of energy. Hissing angrily, the Seeker streaked across the sky and began to lose altitude as he prepared to land.  
"What could he possibly want?" Bulkhead demanded, ushering Miko under the control paneling that was somewhat sheltered in case there was an attack.  
"I thought Starscream was never coming back." Jack admitted, seeing Arcee tense when she heard the name of the Seeker.  
"Be ready for anything." Ratchet warned, knowing the Seeker was dangerous even if he was alone. He never showed up unless he wanted something.  
Meanwhile, Starscream was dodging shots left and right as he got ever closer to the base. He managed to force his way into the headquarters when the huge door was opened. He dropped his wings as low as they could go to show submission and be as unthreatening as possible. His optics went huge when he saw many sets of guns pointed at him and he took a fearful step back.  
"Don't shoot!" he yelped, beginning to worry this had been a huge mistake when Optimus came into view.  
"Hold your fire. Let him come." Optimus ordered, Bumblebee bleeping a little as he transformed his guns back into servos, the rest following his example while keeping optics on the Decepticon before them. "Starscream, why have you returned?" the Prime asked, seeing the mech was sheltering something from them.  
Starscream made a soft sigh and moved his other arm away from the sparklings, showing the Autobots his newly delivered trine. They all stared in shock while the three squirming sparklings stared right back.  
"I need your help." Starscream admitted, nervously watching everyone for signs of aggression. "I need a safe place for my Seekerlings and I need to find a way to break the forcebond."  
"There is no way to break a forcebond!" Ratchet snapped, coming forward. "You came here expecting us to do that for you?! Ask your own medic."  
"I had to flee for the Seekerlings sake!" he said, pulling back when Acree moved closer to his young.  
"We will do all we can to help you, Starscream. But I must hear you swear on your spark to sever all ties with the Decepticons." Optimus said, deep voice calm. Starscream nodded vigorously, taking his free arm and clawing through the Decepticon symbol.  
"I will never return to their ranks and I will never be anyone's pet."  
***  
Starscream wouldn't leave the sparklings for even a moment, staying with them as Ratchet made sure they were fine from the flight there. The gruff medic had to smile when Battlestrike squealed happily and tried to latch onto the mech's pointer finger.  
"They are all well, Starscream." he said briskly, passing all three of the Seekerlings back. Starscream held them close to his chest plates, warily watching Ratchet as if expecting him to snatch the tiny ones back.  
"I appreciate your concern." he said, quickly retreating into the main room of the hideout.  
He was glad to see only Optimus was there, his back turned to Starscream. The Seeker cautiously came forward and waited for the other mech to turn around. Wincing as if expecting to be hit, the Seeker offered the three sparklings to the Prime.  
"I believe you would be the best father of any to raise the sparklings. I am not worthy of such a task." he said sadly, his usually sly voice wavering with pain. It was the right thing to do but it hurt him to give up his rightful trine.  
Optimus smiled a little and shook his head, refusing to take the Seekerlings. Starscream watched him, puzzled.  
"You...don't want them?"  
"Despite what you may think, you are far from a bad caretaker. You came here for their sake and that shows devotion." Optimus pointed out, caring nature shining through. "You have always had a good spark in you, Starscream. You have just had far too many reasons to try and hide it."  
Starscream felt himself tremble with sorrow and fear and every other powerful emotion he had tried to conceal for so long. For once in centuries he felt like he was important, that he was actually worth something to somemech.  
"I want you to tend to the sparklings. You are their rightful father and you should be the one to raise them. We are all here to help you." Optimus said, patting Starscream on one shoulder. "I am also working on a way to break the forcebond. It seems there could be a way to finally escape from Megatron's grasp."  
***  
Starscream was not allowed to have a private room, so he was made to stay out in the open front area of the headquarters. He curled up on a large blanket, his trine cuddled together in the curve of his body. Trying to rest, the Seeker lay his head down for only a moment when he heard Bulkhead's human, Miko, yipping at him.  
"Can I see the sparklings?" she begged, the little protoforms sheltered by their father's arms.  
Two vermillion optics locked on her for a moment, his feelings toward flesh creatures not a good one. He began to move his arms alway anyways when Bulkhead suddenly towered over him.  
"Don't you dare lay a servo on Miko!" the mech growled, weapon at the ready. Starscream let out a terrified hiss of warning and curled tighter around the now crying sparklings. The Seeker glared daggers at the larger mech while he began fussing over the little ones, urging them to hush as he picked them up and got ready to bolt.  
"Bulk, you scared him!" Miko scolded, looking up hopefully at Starscream. "It's okay. Bulk isn't going to hurt you or the sparklings." she assured as Starscream sunk warily back down onto the blanket.  
"I would have preferred you to have seen them when they were not crying." Starscream muttered, although he moved his arms so Miko could look at the wailing little ones.  
"Aww, it's okay! You don't need to cry!" she soothed, Battlestrike and Skystorm hushing. Tiny Wildfire continued to mewl, clinging to the blanket with his little servos.  
Starscream made a soft huff when Miko got close enough to the red mech to touch him and smiled when the Seekerling's watery optics looked at her. He sniffled and made a little hiccuping sob. Miko smiled brightly and patted his servo.  
"Hey, little guy. You shouldn't be upset. Everything's fine! You have your Daddy with with you!" she laughed, pointing at Starscream. Wildfire mewled loudly and opened his arms to Starscream when the Seeker tried to settle for recharge.  
"The human is right. I am here." he murmured, allowing the sparkling to cling to his hand while he slipped into a deep recharge.  
"Bulk, he's not evil at all." Miko laughed, not sure why they had ever thought he was. The mech was gentle and far less than threatening. Bulkhead rolled his optics, not buying it.  
"Just keep your distance from him, okay? He's unpredictable."  
"Bulk, you worry too much."  
"If I don't worry a little I would be long terminated by now." he chuckled, picking Miko up in one hand.  
"Can I see the sparklings tomorrow?" she asked after a few moments of silence. Bulkhead groaned but knew she wouldn't give up if she wanted something.  
"Only if Starscream allows it."  
***  
Starscream woke at the ungodly Earth hour of three in the morning to the mewling cries of his Seekerlings. They needed refueling. He was just about to get up to ask for it when he saw three bottles lined up at the edge of the blanket. So the Autobots knew what he would be going through.  
Making a soft sigh, the mech offered each sparkling a bottle of filtered energon, each latching onto the container with need. He stretched out, trying to ease the stiffness in his side as he watched them, wrapping a protective arm around them after a moment.  
Once all three were finished refueling, they were instantly back to recharge. Starscream smiled and nuzzled each tiny Seekerling before he lay back down, knowing he needed the rest just as much as they did.


	19. Chapter 19

 

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron demanded, grabbing Soundwave and shaking the silent mech. 

The warlord knew something was wrong and he had been regretting what he had said when the tine was delivered. The pain across the bond had been terrible, but the worst part was when Starscream seemed to sever his ties, all his emotions blocked off in defense of himself. 

"He's...with the Autobots?" Megatron asked in horror when the mech before him pinpointed Starscream's location. 

"He was quite upset when you left him with the sparklings." Knock Out mentioned casually as he passed by the two in the control room. 

"He would side with them! The little coward!" Megatron snarled, optics flashing with dangerous fury. "You are in control of the Nemesis until I return." Megatron growled at Soundwave, already heading out to the flight deck. 

***

Starscream opened one shuttered optic, having heard the three humans long before they thought he would have. They were all staring at him with hopeful expressions, obviously wanting something. 

"What is it now?" he asked, slightly annoyed since he still wanted to recharge. 

"Can I show Jack and Raph the sparklings?" Miko begged, eyes huge with hope. Starscream made a little growl but he moved his arms and allowed the three to look at the trine all piled up together in what they might say was a "puppy pile." Skystorm and Battlestrike were jumbled in a little heap beside their father while Wildfire was curled up on top of them both, tiny red wings twitching a little in his sleep. 

"Wow, they're different than what I expected." Jack said, not expecting them to be so tiny. Starscream made a defensive sound in his chest and glared. 

"There is nothing at all wrong with them!" he snapped, curling back up so the kids couldn't see the sparklings anymore. 

"Awww, please? Jack's just stupid. Can I see them? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Miko begged, hearing one tiny mewling cry. 

"Here. Take this one." Starscream grunted, picking up a crying Battlestrike and setting him down in front of the kids. "There." 

Battlestrike sniffled, shimmering navy blue wings drooping. Miko sat down in front of the sparking and gave him a smile. 

"Want me to read you a story?" she asked, the servo sized sparking hushing as he watched her take out a story book. "I always loved this story when I was little."

Starscream loosened up, his tense form relaxing when he saw they really were no threat at all. Battlestrike was poking at pictures of the book while Miko attempted to read to him and was entirely focused. 

Just as Starscream began dozing off, he felt Megatron's spark nearby and leapt up with a start, waking Skystorm and Wildfire. He saw Bulkhead enter the room looking for Miko and shoved the sparklings into his arms. 

"Keep them safe. Megatron is here." he said, already heading for the door. 

"Wait, what?!"

"If he kills me Optimus should be the one to raise the trine." Starscream said firmly, locking optics only for a moment before he slipped out the door of the headquarters. 

***

"Starscream! What have you done with my sparklings?" Megatron demanded, livid as ever. The Seeker flexed his clawed servos, ready for anything. 

"They are equally ours, Megatron, despite what you might like to think." 

"Where are they?" Megatron demanded, advancing closer to Starscream. Starscream surprisingly stood his ground. 

"They are safely away from you." 

Megatron winced a little. So it seemed his words had hurt Starscream more than he had thought. Sighing, the warlord backed up and gave Starscream an exasperated look. 

"If that was all, then I am going back." Starscream snapped, turning and heading back into the headquarters. 

"Starscream! Starscream, come here!" 

"I am not your pet! I will find a way to sever the bond and I will not hesitate to undergo whatever it takes to be rid of you! Go back to the pits of Kaon, D-16."

Megatron stood still for a moment, looking as if he might kill Starscream and at the same time kill himself. His memory files leapt back into places he had walled off, his spark aching like it had never done before.

"You...know my real name?" 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Megatron shuttered his optics for a moment before he looked at the headquarters. 

"May I at least see them before I go?" 

"I suppose you cannot harm them if they are with me." Starscream said, leading the way. 

The Autobots recoiled when Megatron came walking into their base, the mech looking uncharacteristically distant. Starscream motioned for Bulkhead to bring the sparklings over and held them out for Megatron to see. 

"They are perfect." he murmured, reaching out with one servo, shocked when Battlestrike clasped his claw tip in one tiny servo of his own. 

"They are, aren't they?" Starscream purred, nuzzling Wildfire when he mewled for attention. 

"Thank you, Starscream." Megatron said, for once not a hint of malice in his words. 

"You? Thank me? Why?" Starscream spluttered, shocked Megatron would say such a thing after all that time. 

"For giving the world such handsome Seekers, Starscream." Megatron chuckled. "But promise me one thing. Never tell them who there other father was. Tell them it was Optimus." 

Before Starscream could ask what was wrong with him, Megatron strode out of the hidden base and out into the cool evening of the desert. It was sometimes a beautiful place on that planet, even he had to admit. It was a good a place as any to raise a trine. 

With that thought, Megaton charged his fusion canon, standing entirely alone under the weak shimmering of stars above. He had always been and forever would be despised. But in the end it didn't really matter. Nothing did. He sent one last message across the bond to his mate, the mech he couldn't seem to love the way he needed to be loved.

'I'm...sorry.'


	20. Chapter 20

 

Starscream let out a shriek as there was a loud crack outside, a servo over his spark chamber. The bond had been so severed, it was as if he were entirely shut off from everyone around him-most of all his bondmate. Megatron had ended their forcebond in the only way he knew and to Starscream's dismay it seemed to have worked. 

"Keep the sparklings inside!" Starscream ordered, already rushing out to the still form of his former mate. "Megatron, what have you done?!" Starscream demanded, optics wide with horror when he saw the damage. 

A gaping hole poured energon from his left side, his chest ripped apart from his his own fusion canon. Megatron gave no answer, his spark pulsing weakly before it began to disappear from his chest, the once powerful life force snuffing out. 

"We need a medic!" Starscream shouted, Ratchet already by his side. 

"Stay back and let me work." the medic commanded, not able to stop himself from helping. Even if it was Megatron, he was a patient. 

Starscream stepped back, his spark aching deeply as if begging his partner to come back online. So that was what it felt like when you lost a bondmate. Starscream looked down at his chest and placed a clawed servo on top of his own pained spark. 

All he could hope now was that Ratchet could help save Megatron. If not, he would have to beg Optimus to be the adoptive father of the sparklings. It was for the best they should never know their sire. 

Starscream didn't look back as he gathered the sobbing sparklings from a worried looking Bulkhead. No one bothered to ask him what had happened, knowing all too well the mech might be without a partner forever. 

Starscream found a nice place far away from the others and shuttered his optics, his trine mewling loudly for him. He sighed softly, hushing them all before he leaned back against a metal wall and felt washer fluid tears roll down his faceplate. His mate was not coming back online. He could feel his spark dying and it had been all his fault. 

'Just like everything is.' he thought, gently shifting his weight so the sparklings didn't wake from their fragile recharge. 

"Starscream?" Ratchet's voice called from a few feet away. "Megatron made it. Do you...want to see him?" 

"Where is he?" 

"Cell 14."

"Thank you. I think it would be best if I talked with him." Starscream murmured, optics slightly dazed. He honestly didn't know what to think after all the events that had happened in the past few days. 

"Would you like me to put the sparklings back in their cribs?"

"That would be a huge help." the Seeker said, handing over the sparklings to the medic. He knew he had to trust the Autobots, so he may as well get used to it. 

The moment Ratchet was turned, Starscream was loping down the hallway to the holding cells, the bond starting to pulse with terrible sorrow. It appeared Megatron had woken. 

Starscream burst into the cell, optics wide when he saw Megatron laying against the fall wall, a temporary metal sheet across where the brutal wound had been inflicted. Thank Primus Megatron was a quick healer. 

"Megatron..."

The silver mech weakly barred his teeth at the Seeker before he lay his head down and looked away. There was nothing to say anymore. It was over.

Megatron let out a loud gasp when he was smothered in a hug, heat from his partner rolling off his lithe form. To Megatron it was like nothing could hurt him anymore. Nothing could when he had someone at his side who was loyal in every way. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Megatron. Never again!" Starscream whispered hoarsely into the other mech's neck.

Megatron nuzzled closer, weakly returning the hug. "Starscream, it needed to end. And yet here I am." 

"I love you, Megatron. I love you, I love you, I love you." Starscream murmured, realizing that was all the massive beast of a mech wanted to hear. 

"I am merely a common miner. I am disposable, Starscream. There is nothing to love about that." Megatron spat, trying to push Starscream away. 

"Shut up and let me tell you why you're different!" Starscream snapped affectionately. "We are all disposable. We are all common. But the bond is what makes us love and see the other as something special."

"That touched my spark, Starscream. It really did." Megatron snorted sarcastically, trying to move away. 

"Even if no one else wanted you, I do now! When you severed the bond for that brief moment I could hardly stand it! You have three sparklings who need you and a mate who needs you even more!" 

Megatron made a quiet rumble and pulled Starscream closer now, convinced the normally sly Seeker was telling the truth.

He had a purpose that meant something for once. To him, ruling would have made him needed by the mechs and femmes under his control, but now it was such a hollow kind of need it couldn't contend with his bond with Starscream. 

"So...do you love me?" Starscream asked teasingly, one claw tracing Megatron's sharp jaw. 

Megatron grinned and rolled over so he could curl around the Seeker. He made a soft purring huff and nipped Starscream's wing tip a little before he allowed himself to rest. He had taken enough damage for one day and needed to recover. 

"Of course I love you, Starscream. Don't be a delirious fool." 

Starscream smiled widely and snuggled into the larger mech's chest. He shuttered his optics, wondering how they had ever managed to forgive one another. Perhaps the bond had even more power over them than they could ever imagine.


	21. Chapter 21

Megatron made a deep growl of displeasure when someone had the nerve to touch him while he was recharging. Knowing it wasn't Starscream, he snarled nastily at the mech that had bumped into him, optic shutters snapping open. 

Megatron winced when he saw two huge optics looking at him in fear. A second later Skystorm was crying softly, unsure why he wasn't allowed to hug his sire. He hadn't seen him in a few days and he missed him. 

"No! No crying! You'll wake Starscream!" Megatron urged, quickly curling around Skystorm to hush him. "Hush!"

Skystorm whimpered but went quiet once he was sure he wasn't in trouble. Clinging to Megatron's wrist, he snuggled close and shuttered his scarlet optics. 

Megatron glanced to the cell door where Ratchet stood with the other two Seekerlings. They were squeaking and chittering excitedly, seeing Megatron was awake. He shot a glare at the medic but nodded, opening his arms to the sparklings. 

"Do not wake Starscream. He will have my spark if you do." Megatron chuckled, aggressive nature dissipating the instant he was being hugged by a trine of his sparklings. 

The three tiny transformers cuddled against their sire, continuing to squeak softly at each other in a language only they could understand. Megatron smiled a little, nuzzling Wildfire when he was pushed out by the other two. He was small, but he would be just as strong. 

"Squeee!" Wildfire squealed, waking Starscream in a flash. 

"What's wrong?!" the lithe Seeker demanded, leaping up to see his mate being pestered by the Seekerlings. 

"The sparklings have been returned to us. They are happy to see their sire once again. It has been too long that we were apart." Megatron said, softly urging the Seekerlings to Starscream.

"Megatron, they want to see you." Starscream laughed a little, getting up to stretch. "I am sure we can leave today. The Autobots don't see us as much of a threat anymore now that we have sparklings." 

"I am a threat!" Megatron snarled, making the sparklings jump. 

"Megatwon!" Battlestrike giggled, clapping tiny servos as he stared at his sire. Megatron grinned and picked all three of the sparklings up. 

"Yes, little Battlestrike?" Megatron chuckled, gently patting the sparkling's helm. 

He was answered in a long string of squeaks and burbles, none of them meaning a thing to the older mech. He nuzzled Battlestrike and smiled before picking him and his brothers up, stiffly walking out of the cell and into the hallway with Starscream in the lead.

"I think we should be heading back to the Nemesis." he agreed, handing Wildfire over to Starscream as they walked alongside one other. Starscream nodded, their ship so much more of a home than the Autobot base.

"Agreed." 

***

~Twelve Centuries Later~

"Ha! I told you I could do it!" Wildfire laughed after completing a complicated arial dive, transforming from his sleek jet form to stand before the two larger trine mates. 

"Never said I didn't think ya could." Skystorm said with a grin, optics bright. "That's Battlestrike's job."

Battlestrike shot his brother a nasty look, showing slightly pointed dentas. "Lies aren't going to do you well, little brother." he warned, wings perked up in aggression.

"Cool it, Strike. We're all friends here." Skystorm laughed, turning to go. "Come on, let's get something to refuel with." 

"You know us too well." Battlestrike chuckled, the mech that looked so much like his sire smiling like no tomorrow. He could be aggressive, but this was his trine. He couldn't help love his brothers antics. 

"If I didn't we would be in some trouble." Skystorm laughed, leading the way from the training grounds to the penthouse where they lived. 

The trine took a moment to gaze out across the new city, a sparkling world of chrome and lights. Mechs and femmes were passing one another on the bustling streets while some jets and other types of planes shot overhead. Cybertron was such a beautiful place now. 

"We're lucky to be here." Wildfire said with a little sigh, the other Seekers nodding in silent agreement.

The mechs made their way into the huge penthouse they called home and found no signs of Megatron or Starscream. It wasn't too odd of an occurrence. The pair was not an easy one to predict. 

"I wonder where Megatron and Starscream are?" Skystorm asked, picking up a controller for a video game. Battlestrike shrugged. 

"Whatever. They'll be back when they feel like it." he said, snatching the other controller. "Ready to lose?" he snickered. 

"Stuff it up your aft, Strike." 

"I get to play winner!" Skystorm yipped, sitting on the top if the couch between his trinemates. 

As the adolescent Seekers settled in for a good game, their sire and his partner were quite far away, the two shooting through the sky doing intricate maneuvers together. Starscream was more agile and could do a good deal more, but for once Megatron really didn't care if his partner was beating him at something. 

"We should be heading back soon, you know. Primus knows what the trine will do to the house..." Starscream said, landing on a chrome rise that overlooked the glimmering city of New Vos. 

"They won't be causing any trouble. They aren't sparklings anymore." Megatron chuckled, also transforming so he could stand beside his mate. 

"Did you ever think we would be here?" Starscream asked softly once a moment of silence had passed between them. Megatron knew he wouldn't have dreamed it before he had forcebonded to the Seeker standing beside him. 

"Not in my wildest dreams, Starscream. They didn't include you." he admitted, wrapping a powerful arm around Starscream's shoulders. 

"Now you're stuck with me." the Seeker laughed a little, leaning against Megatron's side. "Do you regret it?" 

"Don't be a fool, Starscream." Megatron growled deeply, nipping Starscream's jaw. "I regret nothing." 

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Starscream teased, a clawed servo running down the silver mech's chest plating. Megatron made a little growl of warning, not in the mood. 

"We had best be getting back." Megatron said gruffly, shaking Starscream off before he transformed and shot into the sky. The Seeker quickly followed suit, not wanting to be left behind. 

***

"You two have fun?" Battlestrike asked, leaning against the couch. Megatron gave his most unruly son a glare. 

"Watch your tongue." he snapped, waving a servo. "Get some recharge. Your brothers know better than you do. I have assigned you patrol duty tomorrow."

"Really?" Battlestrike yipped, wings perking. Megatron rolled his optics. 

"Yes, you little scrap. Unless you want to embarrass yourself tomorrow, recharge would be in order."

"Right." Battlestrike said, quickly running over to give Starscream a hug before he turned to Megatron. "Thanks." he said, quickly hugging him as well before he trotted into his berthroom. 

Starscream smiled, knowing they were blessed to have such fine offspring. Taking his time, the mech strode over to the window seat and sat down, Megatron joining him after a moment. 

Starscream leaned against his mate, feeling a gentle servo on his wing. Life had finally turned around for them both. After all, the greatest struggles brought the greatest happiness in the end. 

"I love you." he murmured into the warm metal chest of his partner. Megatron made a rumble of contentment and held Starscream close, allowing his most tender side to emerge.

"I love you more." 

"I love you most." 

With that said the two curled up together, watching the city and the stars outside the massive window. For once they could feel peace and security. The war was over, their home was rebuilt, they had each other, and they had a handsome trine of Seekers. What more could they want? 

Slight smiles still on their lips as they fell into deep recharges, the two mechs awaited the dawn of a new day. It would hold promise and hope instead of dread and deceit, something they never imagined would hold true for them. For once they could truly believe in the goodness of Primus, a benign entity that had given them both a second chance.


End file.
